Sailor Moon: Cosmic
by Rainbow169
Summary: When a group of evil Sailor Moon fans come to attack the Senshi that they hate, a new team of Sailor Senshi is born...the Cosmic Senshi! But who are the six who don't fit? And how did a bunch of ordinary otaku girls turn into powerful villains, anyway?
1. Mizuno Siblings

Author's Notes

Yes, this is another of Rainbow's stories about a new generation of Sailor Senshi. Once again, while I did not make up the original Sailor Moon characters, I did make up the new Senshi and the villains. As another warning, there are a few things, such as the Starlights being in Crystal Tokyo and Chibi-Usa NOT being the Moon successor, that are at least somewhat non-canon. Also, if you do not like the idea of male Sailor Senshi, do not read this story.

Candy Yaten is Cosmic Sailor Moon

Sugar Meiou is Cosmic Sailor Mercury

Cupcake Tomoe is Cosmic Sailor Mars

Jamocha Hino is Cosmic Sailor Jupiter

Cinnamon Kaiou is Cosmic Sailor Venus

Strawberry Taiki is Cosmic Sailor Uranus

Chibi-Usa Tsukino is Cosmic Sailor Neptune

Chocolate Kino is Cosmic Sailor Pluto

Marshmallow Mizuno is Cosmic Sailor Saturn

Caramel Tenou is Sailor Earth

Banana Aino is Sailor Nemesis

Peppermint Seiya is Sailor Comet

Kiwi Mizuno is Sailor Sun

Vanilla Kino is Sailor Asteroid

Granola Aino is Sailor Eclipse

Peaches Hino is Sailor Nebula

Chapter 1: Mizuno Siblings

"Sailor Mercury...I hate you..." a voice whispered. Ami screamed as she saw the figure of a girl who was glowing with an aura that was a mixture of blue and pink. Then the girl was struck down by another whose body kept flashing from red to purple and back. Ami squinted, trying to see the girl's face.

"Please help me, Ami. I like you so much. Please help me get rid of the evil Sailor Mars and Sailor Saturn," the red and purple girl pleaded. The aura filled Ami's vision, and then she awoke, wondering exactly what that dream meant. At breakfast time, she had an announcement for her two children, Marshmallow and Kiwi.

"Remember when I said a special day is coming for you girls? That special day is today, because Hotaru Tomoe is going to come over and give you a present, Marshmallow. And I think it'll be time for me to give you something as well, Kiwi," Ami told them slyly.

"Why would I get a present now? It's not my birthday," Marshmallow pointed out, her silver eyes rather unreadable.

"Because, well, it'll all be explained when Hotaru comes," Ami said, and she would say no more, leaving her two teenage children curious but also confused as to their mother's secretive behavior. Luckily, they didn't have to wait too long, as Hotaru arrived later that morning. Before she even spoke to any of them, she pulled a purple wand out of her pocket. It was topped with a 12-sided crystal, and each facet was marked with the symbol of Saturn.

"This is for you, Marshmallow Mizuno. It is a gift, yes, but also a curse. It is the power of Saturn," she said. Marshmallow stepped up, and then took the wand, with a challenging look to Hotaru.

"Of course I accept this. Were you trying to scare me? I already know about the Senshi powers. And, well, if I'm Saturn, then there's no changing the reality of the situation," she said, her voice almost daring Hotaru to snatch the wand back, which of course she didn't do.

Hotaru then gave Kiwi a strange look and touched the boy's forehead. When she looked, Ami could see that her son now had a circle with a dot in it glowing iridescently on his forehead. Ami nodded and pulled out a wand that matched the other one, only this one glittered in all the colors of the rainbow.

"Kiwi, this is yours. It appeared when you were born, so I assumed it was meant for you. I've just kept it, and I think you should have it now," Ami told him cryptically. Kiwi nodded, taking it, and then he stared back at Ami confusedly.

"How come it's got these circles on it? And which Senshi has rainbow colors?" he asked. In his head he was going through a mental list of all the former Sailor Senshi, but could not place which one he was supposed to be.

"That symbol, the circle with the dot in the center, is usually used in astrology to signify the Sun, so maybe you're Sailor Sun. If that is so, then you are the first, because there was not one before. Helios, of Elysion, may have had the name of the Sun God in Greek Mythology, but he was the guardian of the world of dreams and also the Earth," Hotaru explained.

"What part did she, or he, play in the Silver Millennium?" asked Kiwi.

"I...I actually don't know. It's odd, but I did notice a pattern. Minako's two daughters, Banana and Granola, each had wands appear when they were born. So did Seiya's son Peppermint, Makoto's younger daughter Vanilla, and Rei's younger son Peaches. Possibly the six of you are meant to be a special Senshi team," Ami suggested.

"If that's true, then why weren't they there before? I thought Queen Serenity in the Moon Kingdom sent all the Senshi to Earth to be reincarnated in bubbles at the same time, or at least close to the same time. Why are these 6 only appearing now in Crystal Tokyo?" asked Marshmallow impatiently.

"Maybe because there's a new enemy coming soon, and we'll need extra help? Last night I had a weird dream about someone saying she hated me, and then someone else told me to help her kill Mars and Saturn," Ami noted.

"What did they look like? Was it someone who was mean to you when you were a kid?" asked Marshmallow.

"I couldn't really tell. The first one had a blue and pink aura, and the second had a red and purple aura, but they were glowing too brightly for me to see their features. I think they were wearing Sailor Senshi outfits, though," Ami answered. Marshmallow giggled.

"Maybe they're our kids from the future. Like how Chibi-Usa went and visited the Queen when she was a teenager," she said.

"But why would our children come back to attack us? Wouldn't that mean they wouldn't be born then?" Kiwi pointed out.

"There's one other piece of this puzzle I thought you'd like to know," Hotaru spoke up, "Michiru-mama has been getting messages from her mirror that show that the new enemy is a bunch of fake Sailor Senshi. More precisely, while they are not true Sailor Senshi, somehow they have acquired powers that mimic ours and outfits to match."

"Foolish Ami. Foolish Ami who loves her dreams and romance. I know what you're thinking. We're fakes who want to be like you. You've got it wrong, Ami Mizuno. If you underestimate what you've only seen in your dreams, then you'll be crushed like the bug you are," an arrogant girl's voice taunted. Oddly enough, the voice seemed to be coming from a strange swirl of pale blue and pink that smelled very sweet, like sugar.

"Who...that's the girl! That's one of the girls from my dream!" Ami exclaimed. The swirl materialized and formed the figure of a girl in a blue Senshi outfit that sported pink bows. Her black hair was styled like Kou Taiki's had been, and her amethyst eyes were cold and disapproving as she stared at Ami.

"Really? I, Brittany, shall show you how much it hurts to believe in your dreams," the girl snarled, flinging what looked like candies at Ami. When they hit her, however, she shrieked. They were SO cold! Not to mention they kind of hurt.

"But do you believe in the Senshi powers? Saturn Cosmic Power, Make Up!" yelled Marshmallow, holding up her wand and transforming into Cosmic Sailor Saturn as purple lights flashed around her.

"I shall join my sister. Sun Planet Power, Make Up!" added Kiwi, and he transformed as well. To everyone's surprise, he was wearing a Sailor Senshi outfit too, complete with short skirt and bows, only his was rainbow-colored where his sister's was the deep indigo color of Saturn.

"He's...he's just like the Starlights. They turn into girls too when they transform," Brittany said with awe. Cosmic Saturn giggled and lifted up her brother's skirt. While he had underpants, just like she did, he also had something she didn't.

"Nope, see? He's still a guy. I can tell he has a...OW!" she shrieked as Brittany shoved her down. Unfortunately, she was still holding onto Sailor Sun's skirt, and so they both crashed in a heap on the floor.

"Marshmallow! Don't do that to your brother! How crude!" Ami exclaimed, blushing and peeking through her fingers.

"Aww, come on, it's just a penis. Don't be so scared. This is the scary thing!" Cosmic Saturn shouted, and the Silence Glaive appeared in her hands. Brittany swung her foot out and kicked the Glaive out of the startled girl's hands.

"Solar Primordial Ooze!" called Sailor Sun, and he flung rainbow-colored slime all over Brittany. She sunk to her feet and began to moan in pain.

"It hurts! It's like...YOU! You are not worthy of science. You are not worthy of wearing glasses," she hissed, flinging an extra-large frozen candy at Sailor Sun's head, where it promptly struck him.

"Silence Glaive Surprise!" shouted Cosmic Sailor Saturn, pointing her Glaive at Brittany. A second later, an explosion blew Brittany off her feet, slamming her into the wall. She slumped over, disappearing in a flash of blue and pink.

"Hmm...I think I'm gonna like this Sailor Senshi thing," Cosmic Saturn said with a snicker. That's easy for you to say, you've got a big pointy stick thing, thought Sailor Sun as he glared at her, rubbing the spot on his head where he had been hit.

"So there's another enemy..." Hotaru sighed, "I guess the job of a Sailor Senshi is never done, even if it's just giving up your powers one last time. My daughter, Cupcake, will probably be a Senshi sometime too and I'll have to teach her too."

"I still wonder quite where Kiwi got his powers from, though. It just seems odd, since there's never been a Sailor Sun before. Although, one could also argue that it's strange that that there HASN'T been one in the first place since the Sun is very important to the solar system. Why would it be left out?" Ami asked, somewhat rhetorically.


	2. Hino Siblings

Chapter 2: Hino Siblings

In what looked like an anime fan's dream house, two ponytailed girls were in the middle of a heated argument.

"And I say that you had no right to go and attack Sailor Mercury's darling children like that! She could've been hurt!" the first girl shouted.

"Angelica, really. You hate Sailor Saturn, don't you? She was there as well," the other girl smirked coldly. She was Brittany, the same person who had attacked at Ami's house the day before. Angelica suddenly whimpered as her pale blue eyes flashed strangely.

"Please...just please don't hurt Sailor Mercury. I love her so much," she pleaded, then her eyes hardened again. "Sailor Mars, however, will pay. If you didn't get the chance to destroy Saturn, then I'll go after Mars. I hate her more, anyway."

"You are so emotional. Look at you, crying one minute and vowing to destroy a powerful priestess the next," chided Brittany.

"I said I'll show you!" Angelica shouted, flinging a flaming metal disk at Brittany before stomping out the door.

At another house, there was yet another argument going on, only this one was between a brother and sister.

"Peaches, for the thousandth time, I do not CARE how big your stupid forehead is! Now put that spoon down and set it on the table!" the sister was shouting. She was Jamocha Hino, and her younger brother, Peaches Hino, was busy staring intensely at a spoon.

"Quiet, you of the small forehead. I can channel my immense brain power and bend this spoon. Now just you watch. You're just jealous you didn't inherit Mom's psychic powers like I did," he bragged.

"What's going on in here, you two? You sound just like Rei and Usagi when they were your age," giggled a voice. The two of them looked to the doorway to see their mother Rei and also Makoto Kino had arrived.

"He thinks he can bend spoons with his big forehead. He should just smack it on his head; that would be easier," snapped Jamocha.

"Peaches, honey, I told you, no trying to bend the silverware, especially when a guest comes over. I've tested you for psychic powers and you do not have any," Rei sighed.

"I still have a bigger forehead than you," Peaches retorted, sticking his tongue out at his older sister. Indeed, he did, it was quite large, extending to 1/4th of his entire height. And upon that large forehead a symbol appeared when Rei touched it with a wand. It was a bright green color, and it looked like a star that was surrounded by a circle. The wand matched as well, and upon each of its 12 sides was the same marking.

"Are you sure you want to give him that? Won't that swell his head so much it'll explode?" asked Jamocha half-jokingly.

"What, his Senshi powers? I don't think they've ever had that sort of effect on people. And you're one too. You're my successor, Cosmic Sailor Jupiter," Makoto replied, and she handed a similar wand to the astonished girl. This one was a darker green, however, and it had Jupiter symbols on it.

"Thank you! I mean, fighting's kind of mean and crude but I'd still like to defend people if I have to," Jamocha admitted.

"Yeah, like Cinnamon," snorted Peaches.

"Don't tease me about that! You just wait until you're in love someday, then you'll see!" Jamocha shouted indignantly. Rei smiled, as she knew very well of the romantic affection her own daughter shared with Michiru Kaiou's daughter Cinnamon.

"Not likely. Girls just don't appreciate my forehead's glory," humphed Peaches. Makoto shrugged.

"Well, you never know. The right girl might come along. Or the right boy. You could very well be gay like your sister," she pointed out.

"Makoto, don't rush him. Let him decide on his own," Rei teased her friend.

"Hey, do you know what kind of powers I have? I mean, I guess my sister controls electricity, but what about me?" Peaches asked, abruptly changing the subject. Rei and Makoto looked uncomfortably at each other.

"We...we honestly don't know," Rei sighed, "You and some of the other new Sailors are going to be mysteries to us until we figure out just exactly where you're getting these powers from. All we know is that a certain six of you had wands appear when you were born."

"Then let's figure it out right now! Nebula Planet Power, Make Up!" yelled Peaches, holding his wand in the air. When his transformation was finished, he was wearing a typical Senshi outfit. It was mainly lime green, and his bows were pink. He grinned for a second, and then pouted.

"Aww, why do I have to wear a skirt?" he whined.

"Kiwi Mizuno had to wear one too. It comes with the whole Sailor Senshi deal," Rei replied bluntly. Sailor Nebula smiled wickedly and held up his hands again, this time touching his head.

"Nebula Forehead Blaster!" His large forehead glowed a bright green, and out of it streaked a beam of energy that flew across the room and left a big hole in the wall before crashing into the ground outside.

"You are SO reckless! That's not what Senshi powers are for!" Jamocha scolded. Sailor Nebula just smirked at her.

"You're jealous. You're just jealous of my forehead," he replied smugly.

"Your forehead is evil! And so are you! The rule is, no male Sailor Senshi in skirts! It just is not done!" yelled a new voice, and a streak of fire shot at Sailor Nebula. He was caught off-guard and it hit him, sending him crashing to the floor in a flaming, screaming heap. A girl in a red and purple Senshi outfit climbed through the hole in the wall, her pale blue eyes holding much disgust that was aimed at her victim.

"That's no reason to burn my brother! Jupiter Cosmic Power, Make Up!" countered Jamocha, holding up her wand. In a flash of green light, she was wearing Makoto's old Senshi outfit. The invader, who of course was Angelica, suddenly smiled at her.

"This is good. Good and quite typical. You two have similar outfits, don't you. It's quite easy to tell you're brother and sister, just like it should be," she said approving. It was true, Sailor Nebula and Cosmic Jupiter both had mainly green outfits with pink bows, although Nebula's green was a lime green color, whereas Cosmic Jupiter's outfit was a dark green.

"So what? You burned me first, just for being a boy in a Senshi outfit! It's not like I had a choice!" snapped Sailor Nebula as he struggled to stand back up. Angelica then scowled at Jupiter, ignoring her brother.

"But it's still not proper. It just doesn't make sense that you're Jupiter when you're Mars's daughter," she chided.

"I think Mrs. Kino was right to give me her powers! They work fine! Jupiter Coconut Cyclone!" Cosmic Jupiter yelled, flinging a swirl of electric energy at Angelica, who stepped aside daintily, letting the attack create an even larger hole in the wall.

"Sorry, but I'm not about to be beaten by a fat Sailor Senshi. That's another thing that's wrong with you," she smiled as she held out a metal chain and swung it at Cosmic Jupiter. The force threw her back into her brother, and they crashed on the floor painfully. She watched, suddenly quiet and demure again as the two siblings stood up shakily.

"Nebula Forehead Blast!"

"Jupiter Coconut Cyclone!" Angelica then screamed as the two attacks hit her. She flew through the hole, unconscious and disappearing in a flash of red and purple sparkles.

"What was that about! Why was she saying such weird things to us?" Cosmic Jupiter asked dazedly before slumping to the floor next to her panting brother.

"I don't know. It is true that there haven't been any male Sailor Senshi before now, nor any fat ones, but that doesn't mean it's not possible," Makoto replied as Rei went to tend to her children's injuries.

"I sure hope the other Sailors get awakened soon. I don't want to see my babies hurt like this again," Rei said, sadly and also determinedly. Makoto nodded, thinking of her own son and daughter back home.


	3. Kino Siblings

Chapter 3: Kino Siblings

Makoto sat in her room, staring sadly at a wand. It was quite beautiful, in a cute sort of way, a pink stick topped with a 12-sided pink crystal. But Makoto was unsure whether or not she should give this to her daughter Vanilla. Setsuna was coming today, for the purpose of giving Makoto's son Chocolate his powers. At first, Makoto had been glad to have her old friend come over and for her children to be Sailor Senshi just like her, but after what had happened at Rei's house she wasn't sure anymore. Was it really right for her to subject her own children to that kind of fate? Her thoughts were interrupted as the door slammed open and Chocolate rushed in, his dark green eyes filled with fear and his short, messy white hair covered with off-white slime.

"What happened to you?" Makoto asked, concerned.

"Get back here and take your punishment! I warned you about the slime but you didn't listen!" came Vanilla's distant, angry voice. Makoto could hear her footsteps pounding down the hallway and she sighed.

"What's she trying to make you do THIS time," she sighed. Before Chocolate could answer, a chubby girl with her blond and purple hair in a messy bun had appeared at the doorway. She let out a cry of triumph as she spotted her frightened brother.

"There you are! I told you to get me those books about the Senshi and you didn't listen, so you got slimed! Now do as I say or I'll slime you some more!" Upon uttering her final sentence, Vanilla held up a jar of the slime. Makoto gasped when she realized what it was.

"So THAT'S where the vanilla pudding went! I was going to use it in the desserts for when Setsuna comes to visit!" she exclaimed.

"Yeah, it's vanilla pudding. Now fear Vanilla!" the girl shouted, flinging more pudding at her brother. She then turned to Makoto and grinned evilly at her. "You too. Give me Senshi powers or I'll slime you!"

"But..." Makoto paused. Her daughter wanted to be a Senshi. But would she be so eager if she knew what it entailed? "You don't want to be a Senshi. It's dangerous and you'll just get badly hurt. You might even die, all because some villain thinks they can attack you. I don't think you REALLY want that kind of life, do you? You're still so young, you're only 9! You've got your whole life ahead of you!" Makoto pleaded. Vanilla rolled her eyes.

"You think I know that? I've always wanted to be a Senshi so I could be a great leader! Now..." Vanilla glared at Makoto, as she had spotted the pink wand on the desk. "Hand over the wand or else!" Makoto shook her head stubbornly.

"No. There are other ways to be a leader without being a Sailor Senshi. I do not want to see you condemned to such a fate," she repeated, backing away from Vanilla, still holding the pink wand. She then heard the doorbell coming from downstairs, and Vanilla charged out of the room.

"YAY! Setsuna's here and she's going to make me a Senshi!" she squealed. Makoto sighed.

"Actually, she's making YOU a Senshi," she said, referring to Chocolate who was still in the room, too scared of his little sister to escape.

"But I don't want to fight. It's too cruel," he pleaded.

"Well, um...use that to your advantage then. Sailor Moon always did," Makoto said nervously as she slipped out of the room, hoping he would follow and not hide from the destiny that even Makoto didn't want him to have. Downstairs, Vanilla was pestering Setsuna to give her the wand.

"I was told I was going to be a Senshi when you came, and since Mom didn't give me the pink wand I assume yours is for me. Now hand it over so I can be Pluto!" she demanded.

"You are not Pluto. I am not sure which Senshi you are, but you are not Pluto. That is your brother," Setsuna responded.

"Vanilla, stop it. The reason I don't want you to be a Senshi is because I'm afraid these new enemies will kill you. I don't want you to get badly hurt like Rei's kids were!" Makoto exclaimed as she rushed into the room, Chocolate following shyly. Setsuna smiled when she saw him and shoved past Vanilla, holding out a black wand with a black crystal on top.

"This is for you, Chocolate Kino. You are the heir of Pluto," she informed him simply. He did not take the wand.

"I do not believe in fighting, thus I cannot be a Senshi," he said softly, sounding quite terrified.

"Then give ME the wand!" shouted Vanilla, and she jumped and grabbed Setsuna by the hair, pulling them both back in a heap on the floor.

"Will you STOP that! You're not even Pluto! You get the pink wand!" Makoto snapped, tossing the wand to her daughter angrily. Vanilla grinned, then stared at it, confused.

"Hey, what planet has the symbol where it's got a square in a circle?" she blurted out.

"I don't know. And you, Chocolate, even if you don't like to fight, don't you think you should defend yourself if there is danger?" Setsuna asked, sitting up shakily from her unexpected fall to the floor.

"Maybe. But only as a last resort. It's just too cruel," he sighed, though he took the black wand anyway. Suddenly, a burst of electrified water blasted the wand out of his hand, and he crashed into Makoto. A girl with short, pale green hair was standing nearby, wearing a green and turquoise Senshi outfit.

"Hey, you're one of those fake Senshi! I'll show you how a real Senshi takes revenge on you for hurting my brother! Asteroid Planet Power, Make Up!" yelled Vanilla. When she was done transforming, she was wearing a pink Senshi outfit that had purple bows.

"Pluto Cosmic Power, Make Up!" added Chocolate, as he thought it might be safer if he had some magical protection, and he was dressed in the same outfit that the first Sailor Pluto wore.

"I'm not after you two! I, Janet, am targeting Makoto Kino! And that's because I hate her!" the invading girl declared.

"Why do you hate me? I've never done anything to you!" Makoto protested.

"Because you are a boy-crazy idiot. All you do is sigh over that stupid old boyfriend of yours. Not to mention Sailor Uranus is SO much better than you. And that's because she's not afraid to be masculine, and she's stronger than you too! She and Yaten are the best Sailor Senshi!" Janet shouted.

"Hey! Mommy's not boy-crazy! She's married! Are you implying she's a two-timer!" snapped Sailor Asteroid.

"Probably. One can never tell. Of course, what boy would want her? With her height complex and all, you know. She'd probably drive him crazy worrying that all her outfits made her look too tall," scoffed Janet before shooting another blast of electrical water out of her hands, only this time it was aimed at Makoto.

"Don't attack Mommy! Asteroid Rocky Collision!" Sailor Asteroid yelled as she flung a large boulder at Janet, knocking the startled "fake Senshi" down.

"Vanilla, please. Can't we talk it out with her first?" Cosmic Sailor Pluto asked. Janet glared at him.

"Talk what out! You're the one who's the spawn of the demon Makoto! In the name of Uranus and Yaten, I will fight you like they would!" she screamed, and she jumped on top of him.

"I...I don't want to hurt you, but Mom said I should protect myself. Chronos Typhoon!" he yelled, and a gust of wind blew Janet away from him.

"I'll be back! I have an idea that they just have to follow! Because I'm going to find out exactly what's going on with you new Senshi, and Jennifer's the one who can do it the best! She's gonna pay a visit to her least favorite Senshi!" bragged Janet before disappearing in a flash of green and aqua. When she reappeared in her dimension, Gabriella was waiting for her.

"That is a great idea. I was watching everything, and that will be perfect. Because we must find out why the new Senshi do not fit the way they are supposed to. There are not supposed to be fat Senshi, or male Senshi for that matter. Also, the original ones are supposed to pass on their powers to their own children, and not give it to the others. For example, Makoto's son was Sailor Pluto's successor. That just cannot happen! He should be Jupiter!" Gabriella ranted, her red eyes flashing angrily.

"Really? I'd almost like to see you try to switch their powers," Janet smirked.

"Oh shut up. But possibly Jennifer can help set things right. She can make sure that at least one of Sailor Venus's children, if she has any, receives her powers. Just like how Sailor Chibi Venus does in my stories," Gabriella replied as she left to go find the elegant Jennifer.


	4. Aino Sisters

Chapter 4: Aino Sisters

A long-dead planet called Kinmoku. It was the birthplace of the three Sailor Starlights, the place where they were raised and grew up to be Sailor Senshi. It was the place they hoped and wished to see again during their stay on Earth, singing and searching for Princess Kakyuu. And they did not return. This was no fault of theirs, no lack of loyalty to their planet, but who could return to a place that was a broken-up asteroid belt of a planet? That was the sad news that the Sailor Starlights learned when they tried to return so long ago, after Galaxia had been defeated by Sailor Moon's pure love for life. The Sailor Starlights did not know who did such a terrible deed, but it was done. Someone had literally blown their planet to pieces while they were gone. In penace for having failed at protecting their planet, not to mention their princess, who was killed during the attacks of the Black Moon, the Sailor Starlights never gave up their powers like the other Sailors. However, they did make their own good lives in Crystal Tokyo and they had their own children through artificial insemination, Taiki and Yaten giving birth to daughters and Seiya having a son. They also went on to have their own separate careers; Taiki became an astronomer and Yaten was a beautician. Only Seiya stayed on the path they had followed as teenagers, and she was part of a singing duo that consisted of herself and Minako Aino.

"Mom, it's so exciting! I love it when you have concerts! And I like your friend Seiya too, she's fun," giggled Banana Aino, Minako's 20-year old daughter. Banana resembled her mother fairly well, she had long blond hair that she wore in a braid and aqua-colored eyes. Minako's younger daughter Granola did not look like her at all, however. Granola had odd-looking hair; one side naturally was orange while the other was blue, and unlike her friendly mother and sister, her golden eyes held a cold intellect. The three of them, Minako and her two daughters, were behind the stage, preparing for Minako and Seiya to go on and do their concert soon. Their band was called "Love and Stars," and they were known for singing songs about magical superheroes. This topic, of course, came from their own well-known past as Sailor Senshi.

"I like it when I have concerts too," smiled Minako, "I always wanted to do this kind of thing since I was a little girl."

"You sound like you're a little kid, Banana," Granola observed, staring at her older sister coolly.

"That's because I'm so excited! It's not just the concert, that happens a lot and it's always fun but this time Mom asked me to do the introduction!" Banana cheered. Granola rolled her eyes and gave a look to Taiki and Yaten, who were also backstage. They were there to see Seiya's concert, as they still greatly enjoyed music although they were glad to not have all the squealing fangirls any more. Granola found Seiya to be rather annoying sometimes and she liked it when the other two were around because they were more like her, she thought.

"Before the concert starts, I have special presents to give to both of you. As you know, Rei, Makoto, and Ami's children all became Sailor Senshi, and you two certainly aren't going to be left out," Minako said as she pulled two wands out of a bag. They both matched the others, with those multi-faceted crystals on top. She turned first to Banana, handing her a silver one. Banana shrieked in fear when she saw the symbols on it.

"That's...that's the Black Moon symbol! I don't wanna be evil!" she whined.

"No, you're not evil. At least I don't think you are. This is just the one that appeared when you were born. I think you're Sailor Nemesis. Um, think of it as that you're a nemesis for the bad guys?" Minako suggested playfully. Granola gazed at them with a blank look in her eyes.

"Is that other one for me?" she asked.

"Yes. I think you're...well, I don't know which Senshi you are, actually, but we'll find out when you transform," Minako said, handing her younger daughter a purple wand. The symbol for this new Senshi was a circle with one-half of it shaded, like a growing eclipse.

"Guys, it's time to start soon. Banana, you should go out there and do your introduction," Seiya announced, looking at her watch.

"All right!" she cheered, and then she ran on stage.

"Presenting 'Love and the Stars!' Minako Aino and Kou Seiya are here and coming on really soon, so don't get TOO impatient! First off, I'm going to sing a beginning song! It's all about love!" Banana announced, and then she began to sing in a loud, off-key voice, "I want a lot of dreams, I want a lot of frills, oh please, oh wedding dress! Will I find a pure love just like...HEY!" she shouted as her song was interrupted rudely by Taiki and Yaten yanking her backstage as Minako and Seiya entered from the other side.

"It's not your turn yet. Someday you'll get up on that stage with your mother, but you weren't supposed to do that now," Yaten hissed.

"Aww, I thought I'd give everyone a surprise treat," Banana pouted.

"Possibly you'd have to work on your singing first," Granola suggested calmly, "Neither of us have our mother's vocal talents." Back on stage, Minako and Seiya went out, only to find a girl with fluffy red hair holding the microphone. The girl was dressed in a silver Senshi outfit with orange bows, and she stared out to the audience blankly, then smiled.

"Good. They have arrived. Now I must warn all of you what you are in for. That girl you have just seen, while her personality thankfully takes after her mother's, we must all make sure her Sailor powers do. Otherwise, it will be to bring ruin to Crystal Tokyo. Now, if we could have that girl on stage, her beautiful mother could give her the Venus powers and then the danger could be averted," she announced. Needless to say, Minako was not necessarily going to comply.

"What! That's crazy! What gives you the right to tell me who to pick as my successor? Who are you, anyway?" she demanded.

"Oh? I am Jennifer, and I am only here to help your wonderful daughter. She will be cursed if she does not receive the power of Venus," the girl said innocently. Banana rushed on stage, frightened, with Granola following her quietly.

"Mom! Is it really true! I don't feel like I should be Venus, but if I'm supposed to be, then I don't want to be cursed!" she sobbed. However, as Banana cried, an upside-down black crescent moon appeared on her forehead--the symbol of Nemesis.

"Probably not, since I already gave you the Sailor Nemesis wand," Minako sighed, and then she turned to Jennifer, who was giving her an especially evil smirk. "This is really suspicious. I know it seems weird for my daughter to be the heir to the dark tenth planet, but the symbol on her head and the fact that the wand appeared at her birth proves it."

"Well, it DOES make sense, given that you are quite evil yourself. Two-timing, pretending to take on the form of your friend Sailor Moon, you are such a worthless ditz," Jennifer cooed. The crowd began to rise up in protest of their beloved idol, Minako Aino, but Jennifer turned around and fired several energy beams into the crowd, frightening most of them either out of the auditorium or else knocking them to the floor.

"You two should transform. Taiki, Yaten, and I will help you if you need it, Seiya hissed to the two girls before she went backstage again. Granola and Banana both knew what they should do.

"Nemesis Planet Power, Make Up!"

"Eclipse Planet Power, Make Up!" The two girls transformed, Sailor Nemesis wearing a silver outfit that was similar to Jennifer's except it had dark green bows. Sailor Eclipse also had green bows, only hers were lighter and her main color was purple. Jennifer looked at them pityingly.

"Sad to say that both of you will have to be eliminated. Everyone knows that eclipses are a sign of evil, and that the soldier of Nemesis would be too," she sighed before shooting her energy beams at the two girls. Both of them were unprepared and crashed to the floor of the stage.

"WAAAH! Come help us, Starlights! I'm scared of battling!" Sailor Nemesis wailed, sounding very much like the young Usagi Tsukino had when she had her first fight as a Senshi. Sailor Eclipse looked at her innocently, yet also a bit coldly.

"I thought you said you wanted to be on stage like the actresses in the Sailor Moon musicals. And it's not like you to leave those people in the audience hurt," she said. Sailor Nemesis stood up then, recharged.

"That's a good idea! I'll be like the Senshi! Nemesis Nightmare Illusions!" she called, sending a cloud of silvery dust at Jennifer, who breathed it in. Jennifer then started screaming.

"Get away from me! I hate you! I HATE YOU SAILOR VENUS AND SAILOR MOON!" she panicked. Sailor Nemesis was shocked by this, and backed away, and her sister stepped up.

"Eclipse Swirling Exhaustion!" With this call, energy began to spiral out of Jennifer and enter Sailor Eclipse's waiting body. Jennifer was quickly drained and she disappeared, leaving her weak cries behind on the air. Sailor Eclipse fell on the floor, startled by the feeling of so much energy inside of her.

"This is very strange. I...feel like I could stay awake for days," she commented in awe.

"Great! We can have a slumber party tonight with the Starlights after the REAL concert show!" Banana giggled, back to her regular form.


	5. Tenou and Kaiou

Chapter 5: Tenou and Kaiou

A flash of light appeared on the lawn, startling a green-haired girl who was playing outside. When the light faded, another girl was standing there. This newcomer was wearing a black and yellow Senshi outfit, and her pink hair was styled just like Neo-Queen Serenity's. The new girl bounced up to the green-haired one eagerly.

"Hi, I'm Elizabeth, and I could be your friend! Can you tell me where Haruka Tenou is? I really need to know," she told the girl.

"Sure! She went to the palace to see the King. And I'm Sugar Meiou, will you be my friend?" the other girl asked, her lime green pigtails swinging as she turned her head.

"Maybe. But don't worry. The evil King and the evil Haruka will soon be gone, never to bother you again." With that last remark, Elizabeth disappeared in a flash of black and yellow sparkles, leaving Sugar staring, confused.

"Why? Why is Haruka evil?" she asked to the air. Meanwhile, as Sugar had told her mysterious vistor, Haruka and Michiru were indeed arriving at the Crystal Palace, their daughters Caramel and Cinnamon in tow. Minako Aino greeted them at the door.

"Hi! I see you came! Don't worry, girls, the King and I have presents for you," she giggled. Minako looked at the two girls. Haruka's daughter Caramel definitely stood out, since she was 9 feet tall. She had dark green hair that was styled much like Hotaru's, and her pink eyes were quite eager and curious. Michiru's daughter Cinnamon, on the other hand, was more shy. Befitting this, she looked rather like Ami, only her hair was black, and so were her eyes. Minako especially looked the longest at her.

"Hey, I bet I know what the present is! Is Peppermint here as a surprise?" Caramel blurted out. Peppermint was Seiya's son, and he and Caramel were lovers. Haruka wasn't too happy about her daughter being with the "spawn" of that alien, but she allowed it since they were happy together, not to mention it was Seiya's son, not Seiya herself.

"No, it's not that, silly. Nor did Rei bring Jamocha here to see your sister," Minako teased, knowing that Cinnamon was instead in love with Rei's daughter Jamocha. "All I'll say is that it's also something that comes with a new job for you girls." Minako flounced back into the palace with an impish look on her face, and Haruka charged after her.

"Quit teasing the girls! You know very well they're going to get their powers, so stop dancing around the issue!" she shouted.

"Our powers! YAY! I always wanted to be a Senshi and have those kinds of dangerous adventures!" cheered Caramel, seemingly oblivious to her mother's disappearance.

"Yes, that's what we're here for. Now come on in or you won't get anything," Michiru scolded lightly, gently pushing both girls through the door. When they all arrived at the throne room, Endymion was waiting for them. He was holding a yellow wand that was much in the style of the others, although this one had symbols of Earth on it, a circle with a cross in it. Minako pulled out an orange wand, obviously for Venus. First, Endymion called Caramel to come forward.

"I almost didn't expect it, given the lack of power I had when I fought as Tuxedo Mask, but I, too, feel that I have a successor. I would guess that you are to be Sailor Earth and have the title I might've had if I had been born female," Endymion explained as he handed her the wand.

"Sailor Earth, huh? Hey, that's fine. Just as long as I don't have to marry whoever gets to be Sailor Moon. Unless, of course, it's Peppermint," Caramel joked. Minako giggled at that but then became serious as it was her turn to pass on her powers, this time to Cinnamon.

"As you might know by now, you are the new Sailor Venus. It's almost fitting that you and Earth are sisters, since Venus and Earth are sometimes called the 'sister planets,' or so I've heard," she said as Cinnamon took the orange wand.

"Hey, what kind of powers do I have? Do I throw roses like you? Or, since I'm Sailor Earth, maybe I throw dirt at the bad guys! That would be funny!" snickered Caramel.

"I honestly don't know yet. You may find out soon enough, since our new enemies have a tendency to appear when new Senshi are awakened," Endymion replied, sounding a bit worried. He then yelped in pain and surprise as a whirlwind of thorny roses blew into him, and he crashed into Minako.

"It's those bad guys! Earth Planet Power, Make Up!" shouted Caramel.

"Venus Cosmic Power, Make Up!" added Cinnamon. When the two girls were done transforming, Cosmic Sailor Venus was wearing the typical Venus outfit. Sailor Earth, as might be expected given the color of her wand, predominantly wore yellow, with shiny silver bows.

"That's not right! You've gotta be Sailor Sun! Your colors are all wrong!" a cute voice exclaimed. Nearby was Elizabeth, the one who had attacked the King.

"Don't tell me what to wear! Earth Chain-Link Surround!" Sailor Earth protested. A steel chain whip formed in her hand and she swung it at Elizabeth, who, though she was hit the first time, managed to grab the other end of the chain. She glared at Sailor Earth, although fear clearly showed in her silver eyes.

"See? You're just as mean as your Mommy!" Elizabeth wailed, creating her own rope of rose thorns.

"Look, if you're the bad guy, I should be glad that Mom would be mean to you! Now let go of my chain!" Sailor Earth shot back.

"Venus Rolling Heart Vibration!" Cosmic Venus called, flinging a yellow heart of energy that cut through the metal chain, sending Sailor Earth and Elizabeth crashing in opposite directions. Elizabeth giggled.

"You two are funny, you don't get along like your mommies, do you?" she asked with a note of innocence before sending her rose vine to trap Cosmic Venus.

"We normally get along, but I think she was aiming for that thing you just tied her up with. Earth Chain-Link Surround!" Sailor Earth retorted, forming her whip again, this time smacking Elizabeth with it. She let go, shrieking in pain, and Cosmic Venus fell over, still in the thorny vines but not attached to her enemy anymore.

"I wasn't. I did do what I meant to do. That's because she grabbed your whip and might've stolen it," Cosmic Venus gasped, clearly hurting from the thorns. Elizabeth then jumped away from the two girls and threw her vines at Haruka, who was attempting to hide in a safe spot with Michiru. It wrapped around Haruka's ankle, and she fell.

"Let go of Mom!" roared Sailor Earth, flinging her whip at Elizabeth again. This time she hit the vine, and cut Haruka free.

"You are so mean! You're just as cold and hard as metal! Well, I'm leaving! I don't like that I hurt Venus anyway, I always liked Minako a lot because she was nice like the Queen," Elizabeth pouted before disappearing.

"Lucky for Cinnamon that she got Minako's powers, huh?" Haruka commented as King Endymion cut Cosmic Venus free of the vines with a knife. He then went over and did the same for Haruka.

"I'm not cold. Just to the bad guys. How can I be cold when I have someone I love?" protested Caramel, detransforming.

"She was the villain. It's almost her job to insult you. It would be strange if she complimented you," Cinnamon pointed out.

"Yeah, but there are other things she could use against you that are more true," Haruka countered, earning her a glare from her daughter. Back at her place, Elizabeth got a light slap on the head from Gabriella.

"You idiot. You wasted too much time talking to them. And why did you leave just because you thought Sailor Earth was mean? Of course she is, she probably is jealous of the Queen or something and wants to marry Endymion. She's probably his long-lost sister or something," she scolded.

"Um, she's Haruka's daughter," Elizabeth said meekly.

"Yeah, and that's totally messed up. If she's Haruka's daughter then she should have inherited Haruka's Senshi abilities instead. Not to mention her outfit's all wrong. The yellow color belongs to Sailor Sun, who, for some reason I don't know, has rainbow colors," Gabriella snorted.

"Maybe it's because sunlight makes rainbows? Um, although I could be wrong, I'm usually wrong and worthless," whimpered a girl who had dark green hair and looked very much like a shorter version of Sailor Earth. Of course, her Senshi outfit was different, hers was brown and light blue instead.

"No, you're right. But it's still very weird. Since you gave me something to think about, you can get the next Senshi, Amanda," Gabriella replied.


	6. Meiou and Tomoe

Chapter 6: Meiou and Tomoe

It wasn't until Haruka and Michiru returned home with Caramel and Cinnamon and told what happened that Sugar realized she not only had a run in with the enemy, but also gave away information she shouldn't have. So that she would learn from that mistake, and also because it was time to do so, she was going to be awakened as a Sailor Senshi along with Hotaru's daughter Cupcake. That was why, the next day, while Haruka and Michiru were out on a date together, Ami and Rei came over, because Sugar and Cupcake were to inherit the powers of Mercury and Mars.

"Hi, everyone! You know what? I think it's okay that I led the enemy away because otherwise they would mess up our house and stuff!" Sugar greeted Ami and Rei at the door.

"Really? Well, I suppose, although you should've just said that they were not home instead of saying they were at the Crystal Palace," sighed Setsuna. Rei smiled, patting Sugar on the head.

"She's certainly not secretive like you, is she?" she commented, teasing Setsuna gently.

"No, but she has other good qualities," Cupcake said softly, hoping that Sugar wouldn't start yet another argument.

"Yes, from what I hear, she's very smart in school, just like I was. That will help her greatly as the new Sailor Mercury," Ami said, handing Sugar a blue wand. Rei had a matching red wand in her hand.

"And for you, Cupcake, you have the power of Mars," Rei added. Cupcake took the red wand with a shy "thank you."

"So, Rei, have you found out anything new about this strange new enemy in your fire readings? From what we know, it sounds like they're people who know about us. It also sounds like they expect the new ones to be exactly like us original Senshi," Hotaru said.

"Not much, although I've seen visions of them. They dress in Senshi outfits, but I don't think they're real Sailor Senshi. They don't call themselves 'Sailor' anything, at least. Maybe they're like the Animamates?" Rei suggested.

"Yeah, but weren't the Animamates actual Senshi who got turned evil or something? I mean, Haruka-papa and Michiru-mama were like them once," Sugar blurted out. Hotaru nodded, though she didn't really like remembering the time her own former allies shot her and Setsuna's Star Seeds out. She then thought of something.

"I think the strangest thing is the way they seem to know all about us and have these expectations for the new Cosmic Senshi. I wonder why that is," she mused aloud.

"Hey, maybe they're fans of ours who got used by a bad ghost or something! Because I heard that some of them like us. Like the one who attacked the palace, wasn't she nice to Cinnamon because she liked Venus or something?" Sugar blurted out.

"Perhaps, but if they know us, how come we've never met them?" Rei pointed out.

"They could've been watching over us somehow, maybe as spirits. I did wonder if they were former friends of ours, but that wouldn't make sense because we never told them our identities as Sailors," Ami said.

"So, right now we don't know much about them, right? Then we need to find out! Let's find those girls and spy on them!" Sugar declared.

"That would be nice, but do you know where they live? Because that would be very helpful," Cupcake asked her sister quietly. Sugar pouted, realizing that she didn't know the answer to that. She then perked up.

"Hey, what if one of us sneaks into their place with them when they try to leave us? I know it's dangerous, but it would be a good way to find out about them! Just like one of those researchers who goes and lives with the people they're studying!" Sugar exclaimed, getting more and more excited about her idea.

"No. At least not without more planning. And perhaps one person should not go alone, but two or more could be sent out. That way, they can help each other not get tricked or defeated," Setsuna warned her. Sugar glared at her mother and held up her new wand.

"Mercury Cosmic Power, Make Up!" Before anyone could stop her, she was dressed in the familiar outfit of Sailor Mercury, standing in a battle stance. Nearby, a shy-looking girl appeared. She had dark green hair styled like Hotaru's, and she was wearing a brown and light blue Senshi outfit.

"Why does that girl look like Caramel, only shorter and her colors are all wrong?" Cupcake whimpered.

"Because she's one of the bad guys, and she's going to take me home with her and teach me all about her evil society!" Cosmic Sailor Mercury giggled confidently. The girl, who was Amanda, looked at the newly transformed Senshi in confusion, and then she spotted Setsuna.

"But she's the bad one, not me. Setsuna's evil," she whimpered.

"Setsuna's my mommy, what's so bad about her? Oh wait," Cosmic Mercury giggled, "Of course you think she's evil, that's what the bad guys do. Please, tell me more. Why do you hate Mommy so much?" Amanda looked around nervously, then sat down on the floor near Cosmic Mercury.

"Well, um, I think she's mean. First of all, she's kind of two-faced and sneaky because she hides things from the other Senshi. Why would she not tell Uranus and Neptune about the talismen? I think she wanted them to suffer and make the sacrifices. Not to mention if she knows all about the past and future, why didn't she know Hotaru wasn't evil? She tried to kill Saturn! I don't want anyone to hurt Saturn!" Amanda explained, breaking into sobs at the end. Setsuna watched all this quietly, unsure how to respond. She then posed a question of her own.

"How do you know these things about us?" she asked.

"Answer my question first! You're the evil, heartless one from the planet of ice!" screamed Amanda, picking up a chair and flinging it at Setsuna. Luckily, Setsuna dodged it and it crashed into the wall, smashing a picture of Hotaru and Cupcake. Amanda gasped in horror when she realized what she did and began to cry again.

"Can I come back with you? Maybe I can help answer your questions about Sailor Pluto since she's my mommy," Cosmic Mercury suggested.

"No, please don't. I'm afraid you might've inherited her evil," Amanda whimpered, backing away in fright. Cupcake gave her a sympathetic look.

"Maybe you can tell us why you like Hotaru? She and Setsuna are rather similar," she said kindly. Amanda smiled weakly.

"She's a lot better, though. They're both friends with Chibi-Usa, but Hotaru's better because she spends more time with her. And I think she does her job better than Pluto does. Pluto shouldn't leave the Time Gates in the first place and go confusing everyone if she's supposed to stay there. If she just stayed there, that stuff where she was mean wouldn't have happened."

"Do you realize that if I hadn't shown up at the Marine Cathedral, Sailor Moon and the others would have died from Eudial's attack?" Setsuna pointed out.

"Liar! That's just an excuse! Why didn't you just tell them before! The Time Gates make no sense anyway!" Amanda screamed, lashing out again. This time she lunged at Setsuna and slammed her to the floor. "Why aren't you at those stupid Gates right now if you're supposed to stay there!"

"That's because Luna and Artemis are now the Time Guardians! Their daughter Diana was there when Setsuna wasn't!" Cosmic Mercury shouted, "Now get off of Mommy! Mercury Aqua Mirage!" The blast of freezing water sailed through the air, knocking Amanda off of Setsuna. Amanda cried out and began to glow. Cosmic Mercury grabbed her, trying to join the teleport, but Amanda shoved her away and then disappeared.

"Girls, you shouldn't trust them so much," Setsuna gasped.

"No way. We weren't the ones in danger, you were. By the way, Mommy, why DID you wait to tell Uranus and Neptune about the heart crystals? And about Hotaru, too?" Cosmic Mercury asked, more curious than making accusations.

"I may have been the Guardian of Time, but I never felt like it was a good idea to know one's future. I tried not to look into the future much, especially since that's only a possible future. I know that even what I see could change. That was proven in the final fight with Nehelenia. When she captured Endymion, Small Lady began to disappear. That was because the future was changing, and if we had not stopped Nehelenia and rescued him, this Crystal Tokyo would not exist," Setsuna explained, "So that means that even if I show you a vision of the future, that is the future that will come if things are the way they are now."


	7. Tsukino and Yaten

Chapter 7: Tsukino and Yaten

Chibi-Usa Tsukino knew what she had to do now. It was quite obvious. With so many new Senshi being awakened, of course she was going to join them as Cosmic Sailor Moon and lead them to victory against this new enemy. Usagi had done so before, and she would follow in her mother's footsteps. There was her brooch, on her dresser where she had left it. Chibi-Usa grabbed it, and to her surprise it glowed with an aqua light and a beam shot out of it, knocking her back.

"But it's my brooch. It's mine...why did it hurt me?" she whimpered. She then gasped as she saw herself in the mirror. On her forehead was the symbol of Neptune!

"Small Lady, what's the matter?" Neo-Queen Serenity's worried voice came from outside the door. Chibi-Usa opened it, tears forming in her ruby eyes.

"Why, Mama? My brooch rejected me! Why did I see the sign of Neptune on myself?" she pleaded. Serenity sighed in sympathy and hugged her daughter.

"I don't quite know, but lately I have been feeling that you are not my true heir. As for Neptune..." Serenity thought of something. "Find Michiru Kaiou and bring her here. Also, I feel that Candy, Yaten's daughter, has to do with this."

"Not your true heir? But I'm your daughter! Of course I'm your heir!" Chibi-Usa blurted out in disbelief.

"Small Lady, I don't know what's going on, but whatever happens, I'll love you, even if you don't hold the power of the Moon. However, there is something I've felt about you. You were Sailor Chibi Moon when you were in training, am I right?" Chibi-Usa nodded tearfully. "Perhaps that was only for your practice. Perhaps you are meant to take the power of a different celestial body."

"Maybe you should call Michiru, Mama. She does have that magic mirror that she sees visions in," Chibi-Usa agreed.

"I will call her very soon. For now, don't touch your brooch. If you are going to join this Cosmic Sailor Team, I don't want you to be hurt before the battle even begins," Serenity warned her daughter. She then hurried to her own room and dialed Michiru's number.

"Hello, Tenou-Kaiou residence...Queen Serenity? I know exactly why you are calling," Michiru said knowingly on the other end.

"Really? How? Did you see it in your mirror?" Serenity asked, confused.

"No, it's just that I know who will be heir to Neptune. As you might be suspecting, it's Chibi-Usa." Michiru paused as she heard Serenity drop the phone on the other end. "Yes, I know you always thought she would inherit the power of the Moon, but it was not to be."

"I suppose that's okay, although it's still a shock. Why was she able to use the Silver Crystal then?" Serenity asked.

"I don't know. But maybe you don't have to be of the Moon to use it? All of us can put our powers into it, right? Or maybe because she IS your daughter, her destiny wasn't fully formed yet. As the future Queen, she needed to train for the possibility of being the future Sailor Moon, even though her true destiny turned out to be for Neptune," Michiru explained, "I shall come over to the Crystal Palace soon and give her the wand. If you know who is supposed to be the next Moon Senshi, you should summon them too." Serenity nodded as she hung up. Who was it? She knew it was someone related to one of the former Sailor Senshi, but who? She then thought of something. The Starlights had children too, Seiya with her son and Yaten and Taiki with their daughters. It was one of them, right? Serenity clutched the Silver Crystal, praying for it to give her the answer. She then gasped as she saw the girl in her mind. This girl had long hair that swirled in glowing rainbow colors, and she looked stern and dutiful.

"Candy Yaten," Serenity whispered. Yes, it was Yaten's daughter Candy. Happy to know now, she called up the Starlights and gave them the news.

Finally, Michiru, Yaten, and Candy arrived at the Crystal Palace and were escorted to the main throne room where Chibi-Usa and Serenity were waiting.

"Hi everyone! Michiru...I guess I have your kind of powers now," Chibi-Usa said with a bit of sadness in her ruby eyes, and then she perked up again. "Oh well, at least that means I don't have to use that old weak Pink Sugar Heart Attack." Candy looked at Serenity warily upon hearing that.

"Is the Senshi of the Moon supposed to be weak in this generation?" she asked. Serenity shook her head.

"I don't think so, that was just when Small Lady was in training. You and her will join all the others and be full Senshi now, so I don't think you'll have to worry too much about that," she answered with a smile. She then giggled as she pulled Chibi-Usa's old brooch out of her pocket; she had put it there for safekeeping until this moment. When Candy took it, the brooch glowed and morphed into the form of the one the Queen used to have when she had "Cosmic Power."

"Thank you, my Queen. I will do my best to fulfill the duties of being Cosmic Sailor Moon," Candy replied with a formal bow.

"And this one is for you, Small Lady," Michiru began, and then she shook her head. "No, I probably shouldn't call you that anymore, you're 16 now, not small. Congratulations, Princess, you are now Cosmic Sailor Neptune, a member of a real Sailor Team." Chibi-Usa beamed as the turquoise wand was placed in her hands, silver Neptune symbols glittering all over the 12-faceted jewel on top.

"No! You must not use that! It 's not yours!" screamed a panicked voice, and before Chibi-Usa could look to see who had spoken, someone slammed her from behind, knocking the wand out of her hands.

"OW!! Who did that to me?! Are you one of our enemies?!" she shrieked.

"No, Small Lady, I have nothing against you, it's just that you should be Cosmic Sailor Moon instead of Neptune," the stranger said, in a calmer voice this time. Chibi-Usa could see her now, she was a girl with long brown hair and she was wearing a light green and lavender Senshi outfit.

"But I can't be Cosmic Sailor Moon. The brooch zapped me when I tried to use it, but it didn't hurt Candy so I think it's hers now," Chibi-Usa protested. The girl took one look at Candy and snarled.

"You usurper! Go back to your evil planet and quit ruining the Senshi of this planet!" she shouted. The strange girl then sighed and turned to Michiru. "You should give the Neptune wand to your daughter, Cinnamon, it is her rightful power."

"But Cinnamon already has the power of Venus. I can't very well give her the power of two Senshi, that would be unfair and it probably wouldn't work anyway," Michiru replied.

"Who are you, anyway, and why are you saying these weird things about me? I can prove I'm really Neptune's heir now, because I can use the wand! Neptune Cosmic Power, Make Up!" Chibi-Usa yelled, grabbing the wand from the floor and holding it up. When the aqua light show finished, it was quite obvious that it had worked, and Chibi-Usa was now Cosmic Sailor Neptune.

"I apologize. I am Mirabelle. I should've introduced myself, Princess. I know I must be kinder to one who has the fortune to be friends with the great Sailor Pluto. But you..." Mirabelle paused, pointing an accusing finger at Candy, "are the spawn of that demon Yaten! You stole Chibi-Usa's real powers and messed everything up so she would be Neptune!" With that, she flung a large glob of green slime at Candy, who was hit by it. Candy grunted in pain, as the slime contained a stinging poison, but she touched her new brooch bravely.

"I am merely doing the duty the Queen gave me, which is to be her successor. And if you fight me, I shall oppose you. Moon Cosmic Power, Make Up!" Mirabelle gasped in horror as she saw Candy's slime-stained clothing turn into the Sailor Moon outfit.

"Get out of those clothes! In fact, just die, you evil alien!" she shrieked, flinging even more slime at Cosmic Moon until she was stuck to the floor in a sticky mess. Cosmic Neptune glared at Mirabelle.

"Just because she's the daughter of an alien doesn't make it right for you to do that. Neptune Waters Deluge!" she called, and the salty ocean water washed over Mirabelle and Cosmic Moon, drenching both but washing some of the slime off of the latter. Mirabelle then decided to just charge at Cosmic Moon, which she did, knocking her down. But the rainbow-haired Senshi was not without a way to defend herself.

"Moon Twilight Flash!" she called, the crescent moon on her tiara glowing, and a beam of energy flew out of it and hit Mirabelle.

"That's just...that's not even the power you're supposed to have in that form! Do it right and use Moon Spiral Heart Attack!" Mirabelle whined from where she had been knocked on her butt.

"I don't have the Spiral Heart Moon Rod, but if I did, I would gladly use it to perform my duty and defeat you," Cosmic Moon retorted haughtily. Mirabelle whimpered and disappeared in a flash of light.

"Good job, you two, and I'm glad to see that you can be part of the team again, Small Lady," Serenity complimented the girls.

"I am too, I was worried when my brooch zapped me but I like being Neptune. It feels right for me now," agreed Chibi-Usa.


	8. Seiya and Taiki

Chapter 8: Seiya and Taiki

There was a knock at the door, yet when she opened it, no one was there.

"Look, Strawberry! There's a package on the steps!" exclaimed Peppermint Seiya excitedly. He was a very small, rotund young man, only 2 and a half feet tall. Strawberry, daughter of Kou Taiki, stared at the package confusedly.

"But who would...Haruka?" she said, picking the package up, her yellow eyes lighting up in recognition, "It's from Haruka Tenou. I know what this is. It's my Senshi wand. Every time I see Haruka, I know that I share her destiny."

"Hey, that's great! If you get together with her, then I can be with Caramel more. And you can help Haruka stop hating Mom so much," Peppermint grinned.

"I don't think it means I'll be with her more, not necessarily. I mean that I'm the new Uranus Senshi," Strawberry corrected him as she ripped the package open. Inside was a note, obviously from Haruka, and a dark blue wand topped with the familiar 12-sided crystal.

"What's it say? Did Caramel stick a love letter in there?" asked Peppermint eagerly. Strawberry shook her head slowly, confused again.

"There's not much of anything, all it says is 'Cosmic Sailor Uranus' and that's it," she answered.

"Cosmic Sailor Uranus? Did Haruka send you the wand?" Seiya asked, entering the room along with Taiki, and a teasing smirk spread across her face. "Sounds like she's too scared to come over here."

"Maybe. This IS from her, though. Whether or not she gives it to me in person, this is still an important step to becoming a miko. Perhaps having Senshi magic will strengthen my latent psychic abilities," said Strawberry seriously.

"Do I get to be a Senshi too? I mean, she and Candy get to be Senshi, so I need to be one too!" Peppermint blurted out.

"Of course, and this is the best time to give you this. I'm not sure what Senshi you are, but this appeared when you were born," Seiya said, handing a brown wand to her eager son. It matched Strawberry's except in color, of course. Just then, there was a strange scratching sound at the door. Seiya opened it, and found Diana, Chibi-Usa's cat, waiting on the other side.

"Lady Seiya, I am here to speak with your son, although the rest of you can listen too. Please pass on my tale to Banana, Kiwi, Vanilla, Granola, and Peaches, as it concerns them as well. I came here, though, because I thought it would be appropriate to tell this to the last Senshi to be awakened," Diana announced, her high-pitched voice sounding quite formal.

"What about me and those others?" asked Peppermint in confusion, although he was also curious. Strawberry looked thoughtful.

"Perhaps it's because none of them are Cosmic Senshi? Even Sailor Earth received her powers from Mamoru, but didn't Peppermint's wand just appear when he was born? At least, that's what you told us," she said.

"Right you are. I bet you'll grow up to be as smart as Lady Taiki. That's because you six are a different group of Senshi, called the Rebellious Six," began Diana. A worried look came into Peppermint's brown eyes.

"Rebellious? Does that mean I'm an evil Senshi?" he whimpered, "I don't want to be a bad guy."

"Well, you were kind of evil in the past, but that doesn't mean you have to act that way now. You see, the Rebellious Six were originally Queen Serenity's advisors in the Silver Millennium, three male Sailor Senshi and three females, which was actually rather unusual. However, when Luna and Artemis came along, you six lost your jobs and were demoted to being regular Sailor Senshi. Possibly because of this, or maybe other reasons that I don't know of, you six rebelled against the Moon Kingdom and helped Metallia and Queen Beryl corrupt the Earth. As punishment, then, your reincarnation bubbles were set aside so that you would re-awaken in the time when the Moon Princess comes to power and rules the Earth. That, of course, is now, in this Crystal Tokyo. But that would explain where you get your Senshi powers from," Diana explained.

"Did I do anything mean to Endymion? Because I don't want to think that I tried to hurt Sailor Earth," Peppermint worried.

"I don't know. But don't worry about it. You and Caramel have a special love, don't you? Even if something bad happened between you and Endymion in your past life, that doesn't mean you can't fall in love with the current Sailor Earth. It's just a sign that the punishment, to make you six wait to be reborn in Crystal Tokyo, was the right thing to do," Diana said, trying to reassure him. It worked.

"Do you know what kind of powers I have?" he asked the gray cat eagerly.

"I think you might've had candy powers, but I'm not quite sure. Mama and Papa knew more about this stuff because they were there," Diana answered, obvious uncertainty in her voice.

"You shouldn't be so anxious to find out. Do you really want those weird anime fangirls to come here and attack us?" Strawberry chided him. Peppermint nodded, suddenly worried about something.

"The other three guys, Kiwi, Chocolate, and Peaches, they all had to wear the Senshi skirt, right? I don't want to have to wear that," he complained.

"I don't know how you can change your outfit. Sailor Senshi get the outfit that comes with their powers," Diana shrugged.

"Perhaps instead of changing your outfit, you could change yourself? Our parents turned themselves into male rock stars when they visited Earth for the first time, right? So maybe you could turn yourself into a girl whenever you transform? That way, you wouldn't have to worry about it being socially unacceptable," Strawberry suggested.

"Why don't you find out then? Much more acceptable for you to be wearing a skirt if you're a girl, and aren't only girls supposed to be Senshi anyway?" said a rather smug voice. Gabriella, who was wearing her lavender and magenta Senshi outfit, was standing nearby.

"If you're one of those evil anime fans, then I should! Comet Planet Power, Make Up!" Peppermint yelled, holding up his new brown wand. Brown, sweet-smelling ribbons swirled out of it, forming his Senshi outfit. For a few seconds, he was a male Sailor Senshi, but then he concentrated and glowed a bit before his body turned into that of a female's.

"How appropriate for you. Just like your mother, only in reverse. I commend you on fitting the rules. Maybe I should only fight her," Gabriella said, pointing to Strawberry, "since she has stolen Caramel Tenou's powers."

"I did not steal these powers, Haruka gave them to me. Uranus Cosmic Power, Make Up!" called Strawberry, and she did her transformation. When it was finished, she was wearing an outfit similar to the one Haruka used to wear.

"That's because I thought Haruka hated the Starlights! Why would she give her powers to Taiki's daughter?! You're not making any sense!" Gabriella shouted, shooting rainbow-colored energy beams at Cosmic Sailor Uranus, who was taken off-guard and thus knocked down.

"Don't be mean to my sister! Comet Candy Swirls!" Sailor Comet yelled back, and a bunch of giant candies hit Gabriella on the head.

"Ow, you weirdo! What kind of Senshi throws candy like that?! But it's good that you're eager to fight, my Sailor Comet character is definitely the type with a temper," Gabriella smirked at him before shooting more rainbow beams at Cosmic Uranus. This time, she was more prepared, and she flew into the air, dodging the attack. She then realized that while she didn't have any directly offensive powers, she had the ability to fly, at least, and she could use the Space Sword. But she wasn't interested in fighting anyway.

"Why did you come and fight us? What makes you hate us so much?" Cosmic Uranus asked calmly, floating up near the ceiling.

"Oh, I don't hate any of you, I just think you should follow my rules a little more correctly. My friends are the silly ones who hate different ones of the original Senshi. You're just lucky that Elizabeth isn't here, since she hates Uranus," Gabriella shrugged.

"I know who that is! Caramel told me she and Cinnamon got attacked by her at the Crystal Palace!" Sailor Comet blurted out.

"Really? Haruka lets her daughter do things with you? How strange and disturbing," frowned Gabriella.

"We're in love! That's why we're together!" exclaimed Sailor Comet.

"No, no, no! Seiya and Haruka hate each other! Thus, their children should as well!" Gabriella scolded, but she didn't move to attack them. "You guys are too weird and breaking my rules. But since I don't really hate you, I'll let you go for now." With that, she disappeared in a flash of magenta and lavender light, leaving Sailor Comet and Cosmic Uranus rather confused, yet relieved that the fight got over without anyone getting too badly hurt.


	9. Leader of the Senshi

Chapter 9: Leader of the Senshi

"Who should be the leader of the Senshi? Should this group of Senshi have a leader? Do you know who the first leader was?" Sugar asked, tugging on Setsuna's skirt. Setsuna gently pried her eager daughter's hand away.

"Why all the sudden questions? I was going to leave to go to the store," she said, confused.

"Because all the Cosmic Senshi have been awakened to their powers. And I was just curious, since I don't want the leader to be too bossy. I don't like people like that," Sugar declared.

"I think you girls and boys will eventually decide that yourselves. I suppose either Small Lady or Candy would be more traditional choices, but I cannot tell you the future," Setsuna said before she left, closing the door behind her.

"I know who's going to want to be the leader," grumped Caramel, who had been listening to the conversation.

"Who? Is it someone you don't like?" Sugar asked, curious.

"Yeah, Jamocha Hino's bossy little brother Peaches. He's always bragging about how having an oversized forehead makes him sooo smart and how he has latent psychic powers. I wouldn't be surprised if he declared himself to be the leader of the Cosmic Senshi," Caramel explained.

"That won't happen. Because I'll take his place!" Caramel and Sugar looked to hear where the voice came from when the front door slammed back open. Vanilla Kino proudly strutted into the room, wearing a pink crown that looked like it came from her toy chest.

"Gimme that, fatso! I'm the leader, not you!" shouted Peaches, who burst in right behind her. Apparently they had been bickering over this matter for awhile, since they seemed to be completely oblivious to the fact that they had just barged into someone's house.

"Maybe you're the psychic one, Caramel," Sugar giggled.

"I'm the psychic! I have the giant forehead to prove it!" Peaches snapped.

"Having a big forehead doesn't mean you're a psychic, stupid. Your own mother is a psychic and her head is completely normal," retorted Vanilla. "I'd be a better leader than you anyway, you're not creative enough like me."

"That's just called being practical! A good leader needs to look at reality!" Peaches shouted.

"Hey, you two, why are you arguing here? Did you want to talk to us?" Caramel asked, interrupting the argument.

"Yeah, we came here because this house has the most Senshi people and I thought then we could get all the Senshi to vote on who should be the leader, me or him," Vanilla explained.

"Not a vote! For Senshi, tradition decides who's in charge! That's how Neo-Queen Serenity got to be the ruler since her mom was the Moon Queen!" Peaches shot back.

"Then wouldn't that mean Chibi-Usa is the leader, since she's the Queen's daughter? Or maybe Candy, since she's Cosmic Sailor Moon?" asked Sugar innocently. Peaches and Vanilla both glared at her.

"Come on, Candy and Chibi-Usa?! Candy's too boring and stuffy to be the leader. And Chibi-Usa's too emotional. She can't make the tough choices like I can," scoffed Vanilla.

"I agree, except that would be me, not her," added Peaches, oddly agreeing with his rival.

"You just said you wanted to go by tradition. And traditionally, Sailor Mars's bratty younger son would NOT be the leader," retorted Caramel, sticking her tongue out at the two aspiring Senshi leaders. Peaches pouted for a moment, but then he smirked.

"Maybe it is traditional. Mom used to want to be the leader and steal the role from Usagi. So it's normal for someone in her family to want to take over Chibi-Usa's place," he stated.

"Want to. But Rei never got to be the leader. And anyway, it's silly to decide who the leader is by tradition. I think the Senshi should vote on it. You're just scared that they'll all vote for me," bragged Vanilla.

"Does there really have to be a leader? I mean, sometimes the best person to lead is a gentle, sweet person who can get along with everyone," Caramel replied. Vanilla raised an eyebrow at her.

"You're thinking of Peppermint, aren't you? Heh, try that one, I don't think Haruka would let Seiya's kid be in charge. And a leader who is too friendly and sweet will just get pushed around. That's why they need me," she declared.

"Mommy says that sometimes the leader is chosen by everyone else and not by that person themselves. Like with Usagi, she never bossed around the other Senshi, but she was chosen," commented Sugar, "And I don't want you to be the leader. You're both too bossy."

"That's why I'm a GOOD leader! I make the decisions, and everyone else follows! Without a leader, there would be total chaos!" exclaimed Peaches in exasperation. Sugar giggled.

"Sometimes chaos is good. I think it's fun to do silly things and I like how life is so unpredictable," she said with an impish grin. Almost in a challenge to her statement, Amanda burst into the room, lunging wildly at Sugar, who shrieked in surprise.

"I'll save you and prove I'm a strong leader! Nebula Planet Power, Make Up!" yelled Peaches. Vanilla glared at him.

"No, me! Asteroid Planet Power, Make Up!" she called.

"Earth Planet Power, Make Up!" shouted Caramel. Amanda looked fearfully at Sailor Asteroid.

"Please don't hurt me, great and powerful daughter of Jupiter. Please just let me get rid of the spawn of Pluto," she whimpered as she held Sugar in her strong, vice-like grip.

"Let me go! I wanna be free! Mercury Cosmic Power, Make Up!" screamed Sugar, and Amanda let go of her in surprise as the final one of the four Senshi transformed.

"I don't think she's just gonna let you attack her, now is she?" Sailor Earth smirked. Her chain whip appeared in her hands, but she didn't move to use it yet. Amanda stared at her in fear.

"No! You're trying to copy me! You're evil! How can you love Seiya?!" she whimpered, putting her arms over her face in a weak attempt to ward off the confused tall Senshi.

"I'm not in love with Seiya, I'm in love with Peppermint. There's a difference, stupid, people are born from their parents, but they are not their parents themselves," Sailor Earth said in exasperation.

"Still, he is evil because he came from Seiya. Thus, you are too! You and that nasty little sister of yours who stole poor Ami's powers!" Amanda screamed hysterically, flinging herself at Cosmic Sailor Mercury, grabbing at the girl's brooch.

"EEEK!! Get off of me! Mercury Aqua Mirage!" she yelped, throwing blasts of cold, icy water at Amanda, who was knocked back to her feet.

"Earth Chain-Link Surround!" Sailor Earth called, and she hit Amanda with her metal chain.

"How dare you! You stole Sailor Venus's powers! What did she ever do to you?!" Amanda sobbed back. She grabbed Sailor Earth's gloved hand roughly and the Senshi fell back, startled. Before her eyes, she could see herself, ripping Cinnamon's Cosmic Venus outfit off of her body.

"Nebula Forehead Blaster!"

"Asteroid Rocky Collision!" Both of these, the green energy beam and the large boulder, hit Amanda and knocked her out. She disappeared, leaving behind her telltale brown and pale blue sparkles. Sailor Nebula and Sailor Asteroid looked at Sailor Earth scornfully, as the taller girl was still plagued by her nightmare.

"Of course I'm the best leader. I defeated her and rescued you," Sailor Asteroid bragged. Sailor Nebula glared at her.

"No, I did! With my superior brain power!" he retorted.

"I think both of you hit that bad girl at the same time," said Sugar, who had detransformed. So did Caramel, and she looked around fearfully.

"Is Cinnamon okay? Is she still Venus?" she worried.

"Yeah, Amanda made you see a nightmare, but I saved you," said Vanilla.

"No, I did!" Peaches shot back, and the two of them began bickering again.


	10. The Question of Pluto

Chapter 10: The Question of Pluto

"Kou Taiki and Ami Mizuno. Odd that they think they're geniuses, yet they've fallen right into my trap," Janet observed to herself. She sat atop the planetarium dome of the Crystal Tokyo Science Center, watching as Ami and Taiki entered the place with four of the new Senshi in tow. She slid down the dome and leapt over to the main building, crashing through a skylight and landing on a replica of stegosaurus. Janet rolled off the spiked model lizard, groaning in pain. A crowd had formed around her by now, and a few people reached out help her.

"Why did you do such a thing? You're going to make my baby Ursula want to try crazy things!" exclaimed a stocky red-haired woman.

"Because I felt like it. And if your daughter is anything like that awful Sailor Neptune person, she deserves it," Janet smirked, shooting a bolt of electricity at the woman. Several people screamed and ran away, while others foolishly charged at Janet and tried to fight her. She blasted them away from her with a gush of water and raced for the elevator, heading down to the first floor.

Meanwhile, Taiki and Ami were exploring the science museum, unaware of any need to fight enemies. Ami's children, Kiwi and Marshmallow, were there, along with Granola Aino and Candy Yaten. They entered an astronomy section and Marshmallow noticed an interesting sign.

"The Pluto Controversy," she read aloud. "It looks like there was some arguments over Pluto in the early 21st century."

"Yes, I remember that. Poor Setsuna. Some cold-hearted scientists wanted to strip her of her status of a planetary Sailor Senshi and demote her to dwarf planet status. In my heart, Pluto will always be a planet," Ami sighed longingly.

"Because of Setsuna? Did something really happen to her Senshi powers then?" Granola asked, confused.

"Well, not exactly, but Setsuna deserves to be named after a true planet, not a dwarf," Ami pouted, realizing that her argument was more sentimental, and that it didn't hold much logical weight.

"What about Sailor Moon? She's the most powerful Senshi and she's named after a mere planetary satellite. Sailor Senshi don't have to be named after planets to be powerful," Taiki pointed out.

"True, but think about all the kids. They grew up loving Pluto because it's a little outcast, the underdog. If you destroy Pluto, you destroy their dreams," said a voice. It was Janet, who was hiding behind a large scale that told what your weight would be on places other than Earth.

"Pluto wasn't destroyed, it just had a status change. It's still there, orbiting the Sun. Nothing has happened to Pluto, Mrs. Mizuno," Candy said, more talking to the arguing voice rather than to Ami.

"Was it? Then how come Setsuna can't use her powers any more? Those evil scientists ruined her Senshi powers by demoting her planet," Janet continued.

"That's because Chocolate is Cosmic Sailor Pluto. There can't be two Sailor Plutos at once, like how Hotaru gave me the Sailor Saturn powers," said Marshmallow. Granola cocked her head, confused. She then thought of something.

"Maybe you don't need to talk to that voice. It might be a recording of a conversation that might've taken place over a thousand years ago," she suggested. Marshmallow rolled her eyes.

"Yeah right. It's talking to us because it directly responded to what Candy said. I'll test it out. You voice, if you're talking to us, say so, otherwise we'll just ignore you," she snapped.

"Please girls. You must help save Chocolate Kino, even though he is the spawn of Sailor Jupiter. You must bring Pluto back to planetary status, otherwise he will never be a Sailor Senshi," Janet pleaded.

"Spawn of Sailor Jupiter?" Ami asked. "But Makoto told me he did transform, and he fought a girl with pale green hair who was wearing a darker green Senshi outfit."

"Makoto was lying," Janet continued, despite the fact that she had been that same girl who fought Cosmic Pluto and his sister. "She didn't want to hurt Setsuna's feelings so she made it seem like her powers were kept."

"That makes no sense. Makoto wouldn't lie about that! I'm sure she would tell Setsuna if the wand she gave him turned out to not work," Ami protested.

"I heard Setsuna was there when it happened," added Kiwi coolly.

"Lies! Makoto is trying to fool you! All she thinks about is that old boyfriend of hers!" Janet shouted, beginning to panic.

"What does that even have to do with Pluto? Isn't Mrs. Kino married, anyway?" asked Granola.

"If you are trying to talk to us, please come out. If you're really concerned that Makoto is decieving us, why are you hiding? Makoto isn't here," Ami pleaded.

"Did you ever ask Setsuna what she thought about the Pluto controversy? I'm sure she would want to be named after a planet again," Janet said, ignoring Ami. A shadow fell over her.

"Then perhaps you should not put words in my mouth and ask me directly," Setsuna said coolly, standing over Janet. She had spotted the "false Senshi" in her hiding space, or so it seemed.

"Miss Meiou? Why are you here? This seems like too much of a coincidence!" exclaimed Marshmallow.

"It is not. Michiru saw what was happening in her Deep Aqua Mirror and told me that I should come and clear things up. So you will not worry, Ami, I do not hold any grudges against the scientific community over Pluto's classification. No matter what happens to the status of Pluto, there will always be a Sailor Pluto. The only way the scientists could destroy my powers, or the power of my descendants, would be if they destroyed Pluto itself. Whether it is a planet or not does not matter," Setsuna explained.

"You don't truly believe that, do you? I mean, wouldn't it be better if you were named after a real planet?" Janet asked.

"I think it's okay to attack her now. Saturn Cosmic Power, Make Up!" yelled Marshmallow, transforming into Cosmic Sailor Saturn.

"Sun Planet Power, Make Up!" called Kiwi.

"Moon Cosmic Power, Make Up!" added Candy.

"Eclipse Planet Power, Make Up!" finished Granola. Janet smirked at them.

"Fine, if you don't want to defend your friend Setsuna here," she shrugged before shooting electric bolts and water at the four Senshi. Cosmic Saturn jumped out of the way, shoving her brother aside with her, but Sailor Eclipse and Cosmic Moon were hit, and they crashed into a small model of the solar system. It began to wobble, but luckily nothing broke.

"Silence Glaive Surprise!" Cosmic Saturn countered, creating a small explosion that knocked Janet off her feet.

"Solar Primordial Ooze!" Sailor Sun, noticing that their enemy was starting to get back up from the floor, decided to make that harder for her by covering her with very sticky, colorful slime. Janet shrieked quite loudly at this.

"EEEEWW!! You just totally messed up my appearance! You'll pay for that!" she shrieked, lightning bolts flying everywhere since she couldn't get up to charge at the Senshi. Some of the bolts hit the Senshi, but others just wrecked various things in the surrounding area. This time, the solar system model was not so lucky, and it toppled over, landing on top of Sailor Eclipse and trapping her underneath, although Cosmic Moon rolled out of the way in time.

"Moon Twilight Flash!" she called, a beam of energy flying out of her tiara to strike Janet. It did not knock her out, but Janet disappeared anyway, desperately wanting a bath to wash off all that icky slime.

"That was a rather destructive battle," sighed Taiki, as she surveyed the area. Ami and Setsuna, with the help of the other three Senshi, pushed the solar system model off of Granola, who had been knocked out when it landed on her.

"I...I don't think we should blame the Senshi. It's the enemy's fault, right?" Ami asked, sounding rather nervous. She then sighed, realizing that treating Granola's injuries was her job, as a doctor.

"Is the planet thing really something that doesn't bother you, Miss Meiou?" asked Candy while Ami called Minako, who was going to pick up her daughter and take her home. It would not be the first time Dr. Mizuno made a housecall to one of her former Senshi friends' houses.

"No. It never bothered me. I have much more serious things to deal with that something like Pluto being considered a dwarf planet does not bother me," Setsuna answered.


	11. Inheritance of the Moon and Fighter

Chapter 11: Inheritance of the Moon and Fighter

Chibi-Usa was in her bedroom, staring at her Neptune wand, when she heard a knock on the door.

"Come in, Mama," she said listlessly. It was not her mother, instead, it was Rei's daughter Jamocha, and with her was Banana Aino.

"Hello, Princess. We thought we'd come over to visit you and have fun together. And perhaps we could..." Jamocha trailed off. "What's wrong, Princess? Are you worried about being Neptune instead of Sailor Moon? I don't understand why, I mean, it's not traditional, but I'm Jupiter yet my mother was Mars. And I'm not hurt by it."

"It's not the same," Chibi-Usa replied with a sigh, "You didn't train in the past as Sailor Chibi Moon for 2 years, expecting all that time that you would grow up to be your mother's successor."

"Don't worry about it, silly. Let's go have some fun! I heard Seiya was coming over too, maybe we could play with her," Banana giggled.

"Seiya..." Chibi-Usa whispered. She didn't want to see Seiya. If her mother had fallen in love with Seiya, then she would never have been born! Chibi-Usa became angered upon this realization and she suddenly stomped out of her room, leaving Jamocha and Banana behind and rather confused.

"Why doesn't she like Seiya? She's fun and Mom sings with her," said Banana. Jamocha rolled her eyes.

"Stupid, didn't you hear the stories? Seiya was in love with the Queen. If Seiya married the Queen instead, the Princess would not have been born." Banana gasped. She knew that Seiya had had an unrequited love for Neo-Queen Serenity, but she hadn't thought about that part of things. She yelped in fear and took off in the direction she had seen Chibi-Usa go, and Jamocha followed her.

Meanwhile, Seiya and her son Peppermint were visiting Neo-Queen Serenity in her throne room. It was merely meant as a friendly visit, although Seiya still wished that Serenity's heart could be her own. However, Seiya was not foolish enough to try to seduce a married woman, especially one who was truly happy with her husband.

"Aww, I thought Caramel would be here," Peppermint pouted, a little bored since Seiya and Serenity had been talking about things in their pasts and had forgotten to include him.

"Why would she be here? Oh right," Serenity giggled, "Because of Endymion. Maybe you can see her after this visit." Suddenly, there was a loud bang as the door swung open and a very angry Chibi-Usa charged in, pointing an accusing finger at Seiya.

"You...you would've killed me! If you married Mommy, then I would not exist, so you would kill me!" she shouted.

"Small Lady, what's going on? You're already born, so Seiya can't do anything to you now," Serenity pointed out, confused.

"I mean that in the past! If Seiya stole your heart, I would never have been born! Seiya wanted to get rid of me!" Chibi-Usa accused.

"I did not want to get rid of you! I didn't know Odango would have a daughter in the future! How was I supposed to know about that if she didn't tell me?!" Seiya exclaimed indignantly. Jamocha and Banana then came into the room, obviously in pursuit of Chibi-Usa.

"Don't hurt Mommy's friend, Princess!" Banana pleaded. Chibi-Usa looked from her to Seiya and back, suddenly hesitant.

"Seiya didn't know about me? Why didn't you tell her, Mom, then she would've known not to flirt with you!" she exclaimed.

"I...I don't know why. Maybe because at first, I didn't know Seiya and her friends were Sailor Senshi too, and I didn't usually just tell people that I had a daughter who would visit me from the future. I didn't even tell my parents, remember, and I guess I forgot to tell Seiya after I found out she was a Senshi since a lot was happening then," Serenity said.

"Oh. I thought you hated me and wanted to stay with Seiya instead," Chibi-Usa pouted.

"I would never think that! I was always loyal to Mamoru, even then! I thought about him everyday, even when he didn't respond because he was dead!" Serenity pleaded.

"Do you think that if something happened to me, Caramel would still think about me and hope for me to come back?" Peppermint wondered aloud, speaking partially to himself and also to the general group.

"She better not," said a new voice, "The scum of that evil Sailor Uranus is not at all right for you. I think the wonderful Princess Chibi-Usa would be better suited to you." Elizabeth was standing in the doorway, looking at the gathered group of Senshi, both former and current.

"Sailor Uranus isn't evil! That's mean!" shouted Peppermint.

"I'm not gonna steal Caramel's boyfriend, silly," giggled Chibi-Usa, "Why do you think I should take him?"

"Because you are Usagi's daughter. And he is Seiya's son. Just like Usagi and Seiya should be together, so should you and Peppermint," explained Elizabeth simply. Seiya and Usagi both stared at her, surprised. Peppermint broke the silence.

"Caramel told me about her! That girl hates Endymion and Miss Tenou! She's one of our enemies! I'm not going to let her split me away from Caramel! Comet Planet Power, Make Up!" Peppermint yelled, turning into Sailor Comet.

"Don't try to mess up Mommy's marriage! Neptune Cosmic Power, Make Up!" shouted Chibi-Usa.

"Jupiter Cosmic Power, Make Up!" added Jamocha.

"Nemesis Planet Power, Make Up!" finished Banana. Though the four Senshi were transformed, Elizabeth did not move to attack. Instead, she stared at Cosmic Sailor Neptune with teary eyes.

"Why? Why can't you see that I only want the best for you?" she pleaded.

"Because you don't! You're a bad guy! Why would it be good for me to steal Caramel's boyfriend anyway? They're fine together, they don't have any big problems, and I'm not even interested in him. I like dark, mysterious people anyway," Cosmic Neptune explained. Sailor Comet gave Cosmic Neptune a hurt look.

"Does that mean you don't like me?" he asked, "I mean as a friend."

"No, of course not! I just mean that I don't want to marry you!" Cosmic Neptune snapped, annoyed at him. She rolled her eyes. "I'm not like my mother anyway, I'm not going to marry a guy who's 5 years older than me!"

"Really? Maybe you want someone even older, someone who's old enough to be your father. I guess Peppermint is too weak and young for you; he's much too short anyway," Elizabeth cooed.

"Now you're just being confusing, first you wanted to pair them up and now you're saying it wouldn't work?! Jupiter Coconut Cyclone!" A swirl of electric energy came out of Cosmic Jupiter's hands and struck Elizabeth, knocking her to the floor. Elizabeth began to cry loudly, a whirlwind filled with leaves building up around her body.

"You're just as violent as your mother! That's good, but not to me! I was just trying to help Chibi-Usa! She's going down the wrong path of love and you're leading her there!" Elizabeth shouted. Cosmic Jupiter was too shocked at this accusation that she didn't dodge it when a powerful gust of sharp leaves rushed at her. Despite her large frame, she was hurled to the ground, small cuts all over her skin from the leaves.

"Why? Why do you think you know these things about us? Why do you think we should be like our parents?" Sailor Nemesis pleaded. She didn't understand why this girl was attacking them here, especially if she liked Serenity and Chibi-Usa so much.

"Because..." Elizabeth yelled, "Because I don't think Mamoru is right for Usagi! I think she should've gone with Seiya!"

"You have to decide what you want, then. Because if Usagi married Seiya instead of Mamoru, I wouldn't be born. So you have a hard choice to make if you claim to like me too," Cosmic Neptune retorted, standing in front of Cosmic Jupiter protectively. Elizabeth stopped, the cyclone around her dying down.

"I...I can't decide! I wish you were Seiya's daughter!" she sobbed, running out of the room and distantly teleporting away in a flash of black and yellow light. Chibi-Usa detransformed and rolled her eyes.

"No way would Seiya be my father. Mamoru is my father, and that's that," she declared with an emphatic stamp of her foot.


	12. Strawberry's Spiritual Journey

Chapter 12: Strawberry's Spiritual Journey

Michiru and Haruka weren't too surprised when Strawberry Taiki asked to come over for a visit. She was the new Uranus, and they felt it was their duty to instruct her. It was on a day when both Sugar and Caramel were out of the house that Strawberry paid a visit to the former Outer Senshi. Interestingly enough, Chocolate Kino showed up too, with a desire to see Cupcake.

"Hello, Chocolate," Haruka greeted him, "Cupcake is here, and we have another guest, Taiki's daughter Strawberry."

"It's okay if she's here too," Chocolate said quietly as he entered the house.

"Miss Tenou, I have some questions about being Cosmic Sailor Uranus," Strawberry announced, "I would also like to see Miss Kaiou."

"What kind of questions? Maybe Michiru and I can both help answer them," Haruka said, leading Strawberry into a room where Michiru was sitting.

"It's about Chibi-Usa. Would it help me be a better Senshi if I teamed up with her? You and Michiru were always so close, and I was wondering if the reason I have no real attacks is because I haven't fought with Chibi-Usa yet, since she's Neptune," Strawberry explained.

"I don't know about that. There has only been one time when a Senshi depended on another to execute a magical attack, and that was when Super Sailor Moon needed Chibi Moon to use Twinkle Yell to activate Moon Gorgeous Meditation. I've never needed that with Michiru, nor she with me. Maybe you just have flying powers instead of a magical attack. You do know how to use the Space Sword, don't you?" Haruka asked.

"Yes, I do. I just..." Strawberry paused. "I've always wanted to be like Mrs. Hino and be a psychic. And I heard that sometimes, you and Michiru were kind of psychic too. And then I thought that I might need Chibi-Usa to help me with that. Or maybe I could use the Deep Aqua Mirror."

"I don't think you would be able to use the Deep Aqua Mirror. I'm sorry, I don't know how to help you become a psychic. But sometimes it's better to not know the future," Michiru sighed. Strawberry sighed too, but then she smiled, an idea forming in her mind. She left the room and found Chocolate, who was setting up a board game to play with Cinnamon and Cupcake.

"Hi, do you want to play too? We're going to play Outer Space Blastoff, where you get to pretend to travel around the solar system," said Cupcake. Strawberry was about to protest, but then she realized that Chocolate probably couldn't get her to the Time Gates like she wanted. So she agreed to join the game and she sat down with the other three.

In her room at the house of evil otaku, Jennifer was sitting in her room, brooding darkly.

"There is something very wrong. I must save innocent little Cinnamon Kaiou from the fate of being the heir of Venus," she muttered to herself.

"I agree. She should've gotten her mother's powers," Gabriella chimed in as she entered the room.

"Yes, but that's not the only problem with it! I hate Venus! I can't let Michiru's daughter have those evil powers!" Jennifer declared, standing up suddenly and pounding on her desk. She disappeared in a flash of silvery lights, and Gabriella shrugged.

"I don't care if you hate Venus or Neptune, they should still have their parents' powers."

During the board game that Strawberry, Cupcake, Cinnamon and Chocolate were playing, Strawberry suddenly grabbed several of the "planet cards," even the ones that weren't hers. The other three stared at her, too confused to even protest.

"Should we even be playing right now? These cards could probably work like a tarot deck, to determine what's going to happen to us Sailor Senshi," Strawberry informed them.

"It's just a board game, though. There's other ones like it in the stores. Why would this one be special?" Cinnamon asked skeptically.

"Because it is in the hands of one who is a Sailor Senshi, and one who has potential psychic abilities," Strawberry asserted, and she laid the cards facedown in front of her. She then closed her eyes and picked three at random and turned them over. Then she gasped in horror.

"What's wrong? Are you really able to tell the future with those?" Chocolate whimpered, wondering if she really was psychic like Mrs. Hino.

"Pluto will collide with Jupiter, and that will cause Neptune to explode!" Strawberry exclaimed, "It's obvious! Chocolate, you must not pursue a romance with Princess Chibi-Usa!" Chocolate blinked, now even more confused.

"But I'm not interested in her that way. I mean, she's a nice girl, but...I mean, I never considered it..." He trailed off, blushing. "Do you really think I'm in love with her?"

"Don't toy with people's emotions like that. I always knew you were into weird psychic things, but I never thought you would be so cruel!" Cinnamon exclaimed indignantly, "Why are you making up those things to scare him?!"

"Why would Pluto crashing into Jupiter make Neptune explode? Are you saying that Pluto will hit Neptune first? Are those mean girls going to knock it out of orbit?" Cupcake asked innocently, thinking that the "prophecy" was referring to the actual planets and not the Senshi.

"I'm talking about the people. Mrs. Kino was Sailor Jupiter, and now her son is Cosmic Sailor Pluto. If he falls in love with Chibi-Usa, it will kill her," Strawberry explained.

"There is something much worse that has already happened. The heir of Neptune has been tainted with the power of Venus. She must take her rightful powers from the daughter of the hateful Queen," said a new voice. Jennifer was standing behind Strawberry, looking at Cinnamon with pity in her turquoise eyes.

"Why does being Cosmic Sailor Venus mean that I'm tainted?" Cinnamon asked, worried.

"Because she hates Sailor Venus. Mother told me about it, there was a redhaired girl who attacked at Aunt Seiya and Mrs. Aino's concert and said she hated Sailor Venus," supplied Strawberry, who was holding her Uranus wand.

"Why don't you have your mother's powers? Why didn't Haruka give that wand to her own child?" Jennifer suddenly asked her, turning away from Cinnamon.

"Because it's my destiny to be Cosmic Sailor Uranus. Uranus Cosmic Power, Make Up!" Strawberry called, transforming right then and there. Jennifer looked back at Cinnamon, who also had her Venus wand out. She suddenly shoved Cosmic Uranus to the side, lunging at Cinnamon.

"Give me that wand! It's not yours! You need to get the Neptune wand from Chibi-Usa!" she demanded.

"But it works for me! If it wasn't mine, it wouldn't work!" Cinnamon protested, although she wasn't so sure about that. Was that true, that Senshi couldn't use each other's transformation objects?

"What are you doing to my daughter?! Let go of her!" Michiru snarled, running into the room with Haruka behind her. She had heard the commotion and wanted to see what was happening. Near Cinnamon, Cupcake and Chocolate also transformed, although they didn't attack yet. Jennifer let go of Cinnamon's arm, startled to see one of her favorite Senshi so angry at her.

"I'm just trying to help her. Please understand, Lady Michiru, she is supposed to have your powers, not Minako's! You hurt both her and Chibi-Usa when you gave the powers of Neptune to the Moon Princess!" Jennifer pleaded.

"Who are you to tell me who to give my powers to?! The Silver Crystal rejected Chibi-Usa the day she became Cosmic Neptune. That was a sign that it was time for her to accept her true destiny as my heir," Michiru argued.

"She's Neo-Queen Serenity's heir! Why else would she wear her hair in that idiotic style that makes her look like she has spikes on her head?!" Jennifer shot back in exasperation.

"Senshi powers aren't hereditary, as much as you and your friends seem to think they are. Why are you so obsessed with that?" Michiru asked, calming down now since Jennifer wasn't making any moves to attack the Cosmic Senshi.

"Gabriella's the one who's obsessed with that. I just don't like seeing your daughter be Cosmic Sailor Venus because I hate Sailor Venus but I like you a lot. You and Mars are my favorites," Jennifer explained.

"That's completely stupid! I don't care who you like or dislike among us, you have no right to mix up our childrens' powers!" Haruka snapped.

"I will leave for now, since I don't want to hurt you or your daughter, Michiru," Jennifer said quietly, and she disappeared in a flash of silvery light.


	13. Mall Trouble

Chapter 13: Mall Trouble

The day after she and her sister Cupcake were attacked by Jennifer, Cinnamon went on a date with Jamocha to the mall. However, they weren't alone as a couple, because Rei had told Jamocha to bring her brother Peaches along.

"Why did I have to bring him?" Jamocha complained, "It's not romantic to have your little brother along."

"Is it? If you're kind to your younger siblings and take care of them, I think it shows that you will be a good mother someday," Cinnamon replied, thinking about how cute Cupcake and Sugar were.

"That's easy for you to say, you only have sisters. I'm stuck with a brother who thinks he's king of the world because of his oversized forehead," Jamocha snapped. Peaches smirked at her.

"You're just jealous you're not psychic like me and Mom," he bragged.

"Are you really psychic? Are you able to see what happened in the past and in the future?" Cinnamon asked, curious.

"Of course I can. What do you need to know?" Peaches asked, happy that someone was finally believing him. Cinnamon was about to ask him something, but then Jamocha interrupted her.

"Look, there's Candy! I didn't know she liked art and stuff like that!" she exclaimed, pointing to Candy Yaten, who was leaving an arts and crafts store. Candy didn't notice her and began walking away.

"So what? Cinnamon was just going to give me something to predict for her!" Peaches protested.

"I don't want you telling my girlfriend weird things," Jamocha snapped.

"It's okay. There's nothing I really need to know," Cinnamon shrugged.

"How about I predict your love life?" Peaches suggested, smirking at both girls. He touched his finger to his forehead. "I can see it now. Candy will come between you, she will want to marry Cinnamon in the future." He then suddenly ran off, looking for Candy.

"She...no one's going to come between us! Get back here!" Jamocha shouted. Cinnamon grabbed onto the back of her older lover's shirt.

"Please don't. It's okay, I'm not going to leave you," she said, trying to be reassuring, "I mean, I don't hate Candy, but she's not as sweet as you are." Jamocha relaxed and hugged Cinnamon.

"Sorry, my brother's words just got me a little jealous," she admitted. Just then, Peaches came back, dragging Candy behind him.

"I don't understand what you need me for. Why does Cinnamon need a dental checkup from me? I'm not a doctor," she was saying, sounding very confused.

"But you're so smart and scientific. I'm sure you could tell if she has any cavities by looking in her mouth," Peaches encouraged her in a sly tone.

"But I know I don't have any cavities, I went to the dentist just last week," Cinnamon said innocently.

"It doesn't matter. He's probably trying to get her to kiss you or something," Jamocha blurted out. Candy stared at the two siblings, surprised.

"Why would you want me to kiss Cinnamon? That doesn't make any sense," she said. Peaches rolled his eyes.

"Maybe because I want to ruin my sister's stupid date," he muttered.

"My date is not stupid! What's stupid is having to take YOU along!" Jamocha shouted back.

"Please stop fighting. I mean, I don't really want Candy to kiss me, so you don't have to worry about it," Cinnamon said meekly, hoping to break up a potential fight.

"And I'm not going to let myself be used in some weird matchmaking scheme. Goodbye," Candy snapped and she walked away. Peaches started to chase her again, but Jamocha charged at him and grabbed him roughly from behind.

"Get back here! Mom told me to keep an eye on you!" she growled. Peaches stuck his tongue out at his sister, but he didn't move to run away again.

"Why did you want to pair me up with Candy? Is there a problem you have with me dating your sister?" Cinnamon asked, still unsure as to why he had made such a strange love prediction.

"Maybe because I don't like romance. I think it's sappy and annoying," he huffed, turning to glare at the two girls, "And don't give me that 'you'll understand when you get older' stuff because I know there are people who grow up and they still don't fall in love."

"I'm calling Mom. I can't stand having him come on my date!" Jamocha complained, taking out her cell phone.

"And I can't stand coming along either! So I want you to call her!" Peaches snapped. Cinnamon looked at him, and then at Jamocha, who was dialing Rei's number. She then thought of something.

"I wonder if Mrs. Hino asked you to bring him because of those weird anime fangirls who keep attacking us. Maybe she was worried about him and thought he would be safer with us," she suggested.

"What?! I could handle myself in a fight just fine! I'm a Sailor Senshi too! And I have giant forehead power!" Peaches asserted, and he stomped off again. He didn't get very far, though, because a flaming metal chain suddenly appeared and wrapped around his waist. Peaches began screaming in pain, and Angelica, the girl who had sent out the chain, laughed at him. Luckily, Cinnamon and Jamocha noticed this and grabbed their wands.

"Jupiter Cosmic Power, Make Up!" yelled Jamocha.

"Venus Cosmic Power, Make Up!" added Cinnamon. Angelica glared at Cosmic Jupiter and flung out another flaming chain. Cosmic Jupiter ducked out of the way and so did Venus, but Peaches was still trapped.

"Moon Twilight Flash!" Angelica yelped in surprise as Cosmic Sailor Moon stepped into the battle, breaking the chain that held Peaches with her energy beam.

"Yeah, that's right! Not only did you interrupt my date, but you dared to hurt my little brother! He may be annoying, but he doesn't deserve to be burned! In the name of the stormy planet Jupiter, I'll punish you!" Cosmic Sailor Jupiter declared, mimicking the poses Sailor Moon used to do. Angelica just laughed at her and whipped her with the chain. Cosmic Jupiter cried out in pain and fell down.

"You idiot! Obviously you and your brother are the evil spawn of Mars! Why else would I attack you?" she crowed. Meanwhile, Cosmic Venus ran to her lover's side.

"I'll protect you. Just please don't make yourself such an obvious target," she scolded gently.

"Yes, that was foolish," Cosmic Moon agreed, and then she hurried to Peaches, hoping to be able to pull him away from Angelica. However, Angelica grabbed him first, just using her arms this time.

"I want to take him back with me. To a place where I can destroy him on my own," Angelica smirked, and then she disappeared, blasting fire at the three Senshi as she left. Venus and Jupiter were too shocked to dodge, and they were both burned.

"We need to rescue him. Now," Candy ordered as she detransformed.

"But we don't know where he got taken to! And I was fighting with him before..." Jamocha broke off, sobbing into Cinnamon's arms.

"I'm sure your mother can find him. She's psychic, remember? And my mom can use the Deep Aqua Mirror," Cinnamon sniffled, trying to be positive about things. Hadn't the Senshi always rescued people in the past? However, thinking about the past only worried Cinnamon more, since she remembered that people who were captured by the bad guys, like King Endymion, were often turned against the others. Would it mean that Peaches was going to turn into Evil Sailor Nebula now?

"They both will be able to do so. And this will also be Strawberry's chance to try out the psychic powers she claims to have," Candy said sternly as she pulled her cellphone out of her pocket and dialed Rei's number. Rei picked it up on the other end; she could guess what this would be about. Her premonitions were never wrong, especially about her own family. She could feel that one of her children was in danger.

"Hello? Candy?" Rei asked.

"Mrs. Hino, your son Peaches has been kidnapped by the enemy. We need to find him, now."


	14. Impulsive Rescue Mission

Chapter 14: Impulsive Rescue Mission

After she had received the news of Peaches' kidnapping, Rei immediately contacted Neo-Queen Serenity. Soon, all 16 of the Cosmic Senshi were summoned to the Crystal Palace, where they were going to discuss with Rei and the Queen about how to go about rescuing Peaches.

"I was there, but I don't know where he was taken," Cinnamon whispered worriedly to herself, "How are we going to find him if we don't know where he is?"

"Ask Michiru-mama, silly," suggested Caramel cheerfully, "Can't she use the Deep Aqua Mirror to find people?"

"Girls, boys, please be quiet now," Rei said, speaking into a microphone so that everyone could hear her, "I did a fire reading, and I have located my son. However, he seems to be in another dimension. I believe there may be a way to enter this world, but we may need to work together. Marshmallow and Kiwi, I will need to enlist your mother's help, in case she can help find the portal between our dimension and the place the enemies are keeping Peaches."

"That won't be necessary. A few of you can go and try to rescue your friend with the giant forehead if you follow me," said a new voice, one that was familiar to a few of the Cosmic Senshi. Brittany was standing near the door of the palace meeting room, watching the Senshi coldly.

"How do we know you're not just trying to attack Mom again?! Saturn Cosmic Power, Make Up!" shouted Marshmallow, jumping up and transforming in a flash. Brittany smiled at her.

"That's good. I would like you, Cosmic Sailor Mars, Sailor Earth and Sailor Comet to come with me. Anyone else tries to join them, and the four I mentioned and Peaches will be turned into popsicles," Brittany warned.

"Let's do it! Don't worry, Mrs. Hino, I'll rescue your son!" cheered Caramel, grabbing Cupcake and pulling her to where Cosmic Saturn and Peppermint were joining Brittany, whose hands were beginning to swirl with pink and blue energy.

"You fools! Don't get captured too!" Jamocha shouted. She rushed at the group of gathered Senshi, but Brittany disappeared quickly, taking them with her. She and the four Senshi reappeared in what looked like a bedroom. It was mostly blue, and it was decorated with pictures of Ami and Seiya. Angelica was sitting on the bed, and she grinned wickedly when she saw the Senshi appear.

"All right! You brought Ami's daughter and Seiya's son! But..." She trailed off, and her eyes narrowed. She glared at Cupcake. "Spawn of Saturn, with the powers of Mars. I will have fun torturing her."

"Where's Peaches?! Brittany said that if we came, we could rescue him," Caramel protested, grasping her yellow Earth wand.

"He's right here in my closet. He's alive. Try to rescue him," Angelica said with a smirk, pointing to a closed door.

"Not you. Leave now. These girls are mine now," Brittany stated coldly. Surprisingly, Angelica obeyed, the smirk gone from her face, and she left the room.

"We're not going to be yours! Earth Planet Power, Make Up!"

"Comet Planet Power, Make Up!"

"Mars Cosmic Power, Make Up!" Caramel, Peppermint and Cupcake all transformed, joining Cosmic Saturn who was pointing her Glaive at Brittany.

"Let him go. What do you want with him anyway? I thought you hated Mom, not Mrs. Hino," she demanded.

"I do hate your mother. It wasn't my idea to kidnap Sailor Mars's bratty son anyway, that was Angelica's work. But I still won't let you have your way," Brittany said coldly, and a spray of freezing, sugary goo came out of her hands, covering Cosmic Saturn's muscular body.

"Mars Snake Fire!" called Cosmic Mars, attempting to melt the frozen sugary substance that was encasing Saturn. It worked a little too well, and Cosmic Saturn yelped in pain as the flames touched her skin.

"I'm so sorry...Marshmallow...I didn't mean to..." Cosmic Mars whimpered, backing away from the other Senshi. Meanwhile, since Brittany was distracted by the other two Senshi, Sailor Earth and Sailor Comet crept over to the closet where they assumed Peaches was being kept. Sailor Comet was surprised to find that the door opened quite easily, and Peaches fell out, unconscious and tied up.

"Oh no you don't. Gabriella wants him. She wants to make sure that Cupcake's powers are transferred to either him or his sister," Brittany declared, and with a wave of her hand she turned the floor underneath Sailor Caramel's feet to ice. She slipped and fell on her tiny, rotund boyfriend with a thud.

"Silence Glaive Surprise!" Cosmic Sailor Saturn stood up shakily, aiming the point of the Silence Glaive at Brittany's back as she called out the magic words. Once again, an explosion knocked Brittany off her feet, and she flew through the air, crashing into the wall near the closet.

"Stop crying in the corner, Cupcake, we should just teleport out of here," Sailor Earth said, she and Sailor Comet were holding onto Peaches's hands. Sniffling, Cosmic Mars joined them and so did Cosmic Saturn. As Brittany opened her eyes, it was too late. She saw the Senshi glow red, purple, brown and yellow, and then they disappeared, using the Sailor Teleport.

"Is that them? Did they rescue him?" Jamocha asked hopefully as she saw the swirling lights in the palace meeting room. Sure enough, the five of them reappeared, Sailor Earth holding Peaches over her back.

"You saved him! Thank you so much!" Rei exclaimed, running up and hugging Caramel, who detransformed.

"Is it possible for Senshi powers to just be given to someone else?" Cupcake asked suddenly, looking at Rei.

"Why? You obviously did a wonderful job rescuing my son with the other three, why do you want to give up your powers?" Rei asked, confused.

"Maybe if I had been Saturn instead of Mars, maybe they would stop attacking us. Maybe those girls hate us because you didn't give one of your own children your powers," Cupcake guessed.

"But you were the one I felt was meant to be Cosmic Sailor Mars. Not Peaches, and not Jamocha, they have different powers. You can ask Marshmallow to use her wand, but I don't think it will work," Rei answered.

"Sure, go ahead. Who knows, maybe our parents did mess up and that's why those girls were attacking us," Marshmallow shrugged, tossing the purple Saturn wand to Cupcake, who held it up.

"Saturn Cosmic Power, Make Up!" she called, but nothing happened.

"That's it, then. Those weird girls will just have to get used to it, we obviously can't exchange our powers," Caramel commented.

"They're not only trying to make us switch our powers, though. Some of them hate our parents too. Like the first girl who appeared when I became Cosmic Saturn, she said she hated Mom," Marshmallow pointed out, "Not to mention it's weird that they know all this stuff about us and our parents. Have they been watching us through secret cameras or something?"

"Didn't you notice that room we were in? It had pictures of Mrs. Mizuno and Miss Seiya in it, but they looked like they were anime characters instead of people. Maybe there's an anime about them only we don't know about it," Caramel added.

"Perhaps the anime is only in the dimension the enemies are from? And that's why we can't see it here? Or there could be a way that those enemies could be watching us, but they only see us as cartoons and not as people," Ami suggested.

"Either way, that's kind of creepy. If they're watching us all the time, does that mean they see EVERYTHING we do? Like getting dressed and going to the bathroom?!" Minako yelped upon realizing the implications of Ami's theory.

"If that's true, then they're watching us now, and I'll test it. Hey, you weird girls! IF YOU'RE LISTENING TO US, GIVE US A SIGN!!" Caramel shouted at the ceiling. The Senshi waited for several seconds, and nothing happened, so far as they could tell.

"Even if they are watching us, I don't think they can communicate with us from their dimension. I think they have to come here to talk," Makoto observed.

"I'll ask the next one who comes, then. I'll ask whoever comes next if they can see everything we do and how they know that stuff about us. I'll make sure they tell me, no matter what!" Vanilla declared, "And you're going to help!" She pointed to Strawberry and Kiwi. "You two. You're pretty smart, Kiwi, and Strawberry, this is your chance to prove you're psychic! Let's work with Chibi-Usa and solve this mystery!"

"But I'm psychic too," Peaches muttered weakly, waking up.

"No you're not. And you're going home with me to rest," sighed Rei.


	15. Vanilla's Trap

Chapter 15: Vanilla's Trap

Most of the Cosmic Senshi went back to their houses, however, Strawberry, Vanilla and Kiwi all stayed at the Crystal Palace.

"We'll call the Crystal Palace if we need them to come home, right, Taiki, Ami? Or you can call us if you need us to pick them up," Makoto said, trusting that her daughter was correct about having some sort of plan. Ami and Taiki agreed, and they left.

"What's this plan you have? Do you want us to just wait until one of those girls comes and then ask them questions?" Chibi-Usa asked.

"I say we capture one of them. We could keep her in the dungeons, I'm sure you have palace dungeons," Vanilla asserted.

"Well, we do have a basement, although we don't normally keep prisoners in there. But we could use that, I guess. I've never actually tried to capture anyone before, though, I've just been captured myself a few times," Chibi-Usa replied.

"What if that just makes those girls angry at us? Then they might all attack us as a group," Kiwi pointed out.

"Then that's a good idea! That's better then trying to fight in their world, they would have the home advantage. And only one has come at a time, so maybe they aren't able to come as a whole group," Vanilla shrugged.

"But Kiwi's right, we don't want to give them a reason to attack us. Some of them like our parents, so maybe they're not really evil," Strawberry said.

"And I said, it might not matter! Better than fighting in a place we don't know about!" Vanilla snapped.

"Um, how are we going to lure the girls here? Just wait for one of them to come?" Chibi-Usa asked, "Before, they came when we were receiving our powers, but now there isn't really much of a pattern."

"And what if one of those girls chooses to attack someplace else? How do we make sure the other Cosmic Senshi will ask the right questions?" added Kiwi.

"See, that's where you come in, Strawberry! You claim that you might have psychic powers hidden in you, maybe you can predict where and when those girls will attack next! Or maybe we could do something that makes them angry so they come to us," Vanilla exclaimed, "'Cause they really seem to hate that we don't have the same powers our parents do."

"Yeah, but how would we..." Chibi-Usa paused, and then she giggled, having an idea. "Since they're our fans, maybe we could say we're going to have an autograph signing session!"

"Or we could put on a special show, like a concert or something. Strawberry, do you know any of the songs that your mom and her friends used to sing when they were the Three Lights?" Vanilla suggested.

"I do remember them. Those were always my favorite songs, especially because of how they were kind of magical. Even when they were just singing to me at bedtime, I still could see Princess Kakyuu in my head," Strawberry smiled, "Do any of you know the songs? 'Nagareboshi he' was always my favorite."

"I've heard that one. It's on one of Mama's old CDs. I've never tried to sing it, though," Chibi-Usa admitted.

"I don't think I've ever tried to sing anything, much less one of the old Three Lights songs. I know Mom has their CDs too, but I don't really listen to them. Or do you need us to sing, Vanilla?" Kiwi asked.

"Of course! Well, I guess to make it easier, we could play the CD and sing along to it. And we could wear outfits that look like our parents' Senshi outfits, too! I could wear green, Chibi-Usa could wear pink like she used to, Kiwi could be blue and Strawberry...maybe you could wear black or purple?" Vanilla said.

"Yellow. Mother wore a yellow suit when she was on stage, and she always held a white rose. Isn't there a rose garden in the palace? We could hold roses like the Three Lights did," Strawberry suggested.

"Let's go get those, then! I was thinking about putting some in my room, anyway," Chibi-Usa said, and the other three followed her, since she knew the way around her own home the best.

"Hey, if Strawberry is being like Taiki, who is going to have the yellow and red roses for Yaten and Seiya?" Vanilla wondered, looking at all the various colors of roses the Crystal Palace gardens had.

"No one is! How dare you! Let the Moon Princess imitate those nasty Starlights? The same goes for you, children of Mercury and Jupiter," a familiar, haughty voice declared. A girl with long brown hair appeared in the middle of the garden, pale green and lavender sparkles flying around her.

"Mirabelle! You finally came! Now we can ask you questions! How come you know about us? We never met you, so are you able to watch us somehow? What about those anime pictures Caramel and Marshmallow saw? Is there an anime about us somewhere?" Vanilla demanded.

"Of course there is an anime about you, me and my friends are all big fans of you! I always liked Sailor Venus and Sailor Pluto best, but I like all the others too. Except for Yaten and Taiki, they're evil and cold alien monsters," Mirabelle snarled, quickly losing her perky demeanor, "And I bet you're just as evil as your mother, especially since you stole Sailor Uranus's real powers. But I might just spare you if you give those back to Haruka's daughter Caramel."

"Caramel has her own powers, she's Sailor Earth. And we're going to capture you and make you tell us where all of you live! Asteroid Planet Power, Make Up!" yelled Vanilla.

"Sun Planet Power, Make Up!" added Kiwi.

"Neptune Cosmic Power, Make Up!" shouted Chibi-Usa.

"Uranus Cosmic Power, Make Up!" finished Strawberry. Oddly enough, Mirabelle did not move to attack. Instead, she bowed to Cosmic Neptune in a submissive gesture.

"I will answer your questions about where I come from. Just let me have something I want first," she pleaded.

"What would that be? If you want to make Strawberry and Caramel switch their powers, I don't think that's possible. And I'm not going to let you hurt Taiki and Yaten," Cosmic Neptune replied, wondering if this was a trick of some sort.

"I'm not going to hurt Taiki and Yaten, I promise. All I want is to meet Sailor Venus and Sailor Pluto in person; I'm willing to tell them my secrets," Mirabelle admitted.

"We'll let you do that. But we're still going to put you in the palace dungeon," Sailor Asteroid asserted.

"And I'm going to ask that Cosmic Sailor Pluto, Cosmic Sailor Mercury, Sailor Eclipse and Sailor Nemesis be your guards. Three of them are the daughters of your favorites and Cosmic Pluto inherited Setsuna's powers, so I'm sure you wouldn't mind being watched by them," Cosmic Sailor Neptune added, "And no telling them to change their powers."

"I won't. I'm just happy I'm going to meet my idols!" Mirabelle squealed excitedly, and she allowed Cosmic Sailor Neptune, Sailor Asteroid and Sailor Sun to lead her to the dungeons. Cosmic Sailor Uranus, since she knew that Mirabelle hated her, decided to go tell Neo-Queen Serenity what they accomplished. Hopefully they would be able to get some answers about these strange enemies. Mirabelle had mentioned one thing; she claimed that the reason she knew who the first Sailor Senshi were was because she had watched them on an anime show. If that was true, that still brought with it a whole bunch of other questions. She found Serenity in the palace dining room, eating a piece of chocolate cake.

"Hi, Strawberry! Did you and the others figure out a plan to get one of those villain girls to answer your questions?" Serenity asked cheerfully.

"Even better. We caught one of them. She said she would answer our questions if she got to meet Setsuna and Minako, since they're her favorites. Cosmic Neptune and the others are taking her to the palace dungeons. Neptune also said that it would be a good idea for Chocolate, Banana, Granola and Sugar to be the ones to guard her, because they're all connected to the villain's favorite Sailor Senshi," Strawberry explained, reverting to her regular form.

"Wow! Maybe those girls aren't so evil after all, since they like us so much," Serenity giggled.

"We need to find a way to make sure that Mirabelle, the person we captured, will tell the truth. But I don't think any of us have lie detector powers," Strawberry admitted, wishing that she actually WAS a psychic, since then she could possibly read minds.

"Even if we aren't able to do that, it sounds like you had a real victory. And if this Mirabelle really likes Minako and Setsuna, I don't think she would lie to people she admires so much," Serenity said, thinking that maybe she could offer that the "villains" could come live in Crystal Tokyo with their favorite Sailor Senshi if they would promise to stop attacking the ones they hated and the Cosmic Senshi.


	16. Minako and Setsuna's Biggest Fan

Chapter 16: Minako and Setsuna's Biggest Fan

Minako and Setsuna arrived at the Crystal Palace, dressed in their best black and orange gowns, specially chosen to represent the colors they used to wear as Sailor Venus and Sailor Pluto. If all went well, they would be able to obtain important information about Mirabelle and her friends. Banana and Granola had also arrived with Minako, and Sugar accompained Setsuna, as they were chosen to help guard Mirabelle while she was in Crystal Tokyo. Chocolate, the fourth guard, had already arrived earlier in the day and was waiting for them at Mirabelle's cell, in his Cosmic Sailor Pluto form. When they went down to the basement, they found Cosmic Pluto guarding a room they assumed Mirabelle was in.

"Are Sailor Venus and Sailor Pluto there yet?" a muffled, eager voice came from behind the door. Cosmic Pluto unlocked the door, revealing Mirabelle, who bounced out of her chair and looked ready to give big hugs to both former Senshi.

"You look happy to see us. Are you sure you're not afraid we'll torture you or something?" Minako teased.

"I know you wouldn't do something like that. And you won't need to. I'll answer any questions you have, honestly and gladly," Mirabelle said with a smile.

"Good. You know us from an anime, correct?" Setsuna asked. Mirabelle nodded.

"My friends and I all love it! I like Sailor Moon too, but I wish you two were the stars. In your world, you have a Sailor V anime, right? I wish I could see that!" she giggled.

"First of all, how did you find out about us here? That is, what made you seek out people who you didn't know were real? If we're just anime characters in your world, how were you able to come here?" Setsuna interrogated her.

"It's all because of the special stone we found at an anime store. Gabriella found it under the shelves that have Sailor Moon DVDs, and Queen Serenity's ghost appeared from it. She gave us our powers and told us how we could find you. She also told us that you have children, and Gabriella was very excited when she heard that. She writes stories about you, and she made up her own Sailor Senshi, including characters who were supposed to be your children. She didn't know about you being real when she wrote those stories, of course. But she's the one who really wants this world we're in now to conform to her stories. All I want is to be with you two, my favorites," Mirabelle explained.

"If you watched us on an anime show, does that mean people from your world are always watching us? Can the people who made the anime see us?" Minako asked, "They better not be watching us in the bathroom!"

"I don't know the answer to that. I don't think we can see everything you do, just most of the parts that have to do with when you fought enemies as the Sailor Senshi. We don't know much about your lives as children, for example, and we didn't know about your own kids until Queen Serenity showed us," Mirabelle answered, "So we're not watching you in the bathroom."

"What about Taiki and Yaten? What about attacking Candy and Chibi-Usa and wanting them to switch their powers?" Sugar asked.

"I was only trying to do Chibi-Usa a favor! Those alien Starlights are evil! If Candy and Yaten didn't exist, she would be Sailor Chibi Moon! I'm sure you agree with me, right, Sailor Pluto? The Starlights are invaders from outside the Solar System, and it's your job as an Outer Senshi to stop them," Mirabelle asserted.

"It IS true that Haruka, Michiru and I once thought the Sailor Starlights were evil. However, it was at a time when we were also fighting Sailor Galaxia and the Animamates, and we didn't know if the Starlights were on their side or ours. I assure you they have proven that they are not evil," Setsuna said sternly.

"Then they must've brainwashed you or something! And I'm going to stop them so they won't trick you anymore!" Mirabelle shouted. Green slime flew out of her hands and hit Setsuna, Minako, and Cosmic Sailor Pluto, and then she dashed away, searching for Taiki and Yaten.

"Mercury Cosmic Power, Make Up!" yelled Sugar, transforming as she chased after Mirabelle. Banana and Granola also turned into Sailor Nemesis and Sailor Eclipse and they joined Cosmic Mercury in the chase.

"Mercury Aqua Mirage!" Cosmic Mercury cried out as she tripped while using her attack, and she missed Mirabelle, who threw more slime at her. Sailor Eclipse and Sailor Nemesis got their feet stuck in the slime, and Sailor Nemesis nearly fell on top of the other two. A swirling mass of magenta energy began to form and Gabriella jumped out of it. Taiki and Yaten were tied to a rope that she was holding, and it looked like they were asleep or else knocked out.

"How did you get Mommy's friends? What are you doing with them?" Sailor Nemesis blurted out.

"I'm giving them to Mirabelle. I also have a treat for you and the other Cosmic Senshi. Would you like to be able to travel to our world?" Gabriella asked as she and Mirabelle shoved Taiki and Yaten through the magenta spiral, Mirabelle hopping through after them.

"Answer her question first! How did you get them! Mirabelle told us you liked all of the Sailor Senshi!" Cosmic Mercury retorted, struggling to unstick her hands from the slime on the floor so she could attack.

"Taiki and Yaten happened to be easy to capture since they were practicing at the studio with none of you Cosmic Senshi around. Don't worry about them too much. Mirabelle may want to hurt them, but I'm sure Brittany and Janet will want to protect them. I will let you through this portal, but only if everyone goes," Gabriella explained, "I promise we will not do anything to your parents or any of the former Sailor Senshi if all of you come. And when I say all of you, I mean the Cosmic Senshi, Sailor Earth, Sailor Comet, Sailor Sun, Sailor Nemesis, Sailor Asteroid, Sailor Eclipse and Sailor Nebula."

"Can you give us time to talk it over with the others?" Sailor Eclipse asked.

"Of course. I will be waiting here for your answer. It's up to you if you want to see Taiki and Yaten again and find out the answers to your questions about us," Gabriella said with a shrug. She waved her hand and the slime disappeared, allowing Cosmic Mercury, Sailor Eclipse and Sailor Nemesis to move freely again. The three of them headed back to where Minako, Setsuna and Chocolate were waiting, still covered with the weird slime.

"What happened? Did Mirabelle escape?" Minako asked.

"She and Gabriella captured Taiki and Yaten! They were thrown into this swirling portal thing and then Gabriella said we could come rescue them if all of us went through her portal!" Sailor Nemesis explained in a rush.

"Captured Taiki and Yaten? Then you have to rescue them!" Minako exclaimed.

"I don't know. That's just what she told us. And I think we should all go through that portal and rescue Taiki and Yaten, even if it means fighting those weird fan girls again," Cosmic Mercury asserted, "Gabriella said all of us have to go, all of us who are still Sailor Senshi. And that she promises not to come to Earth and attack people while we're gone."

"That sounds like a very obvious trap, but on the other hand, we shouldn't just let Taiki and Yaten get captured," Setsuna sighed.

"That's why we need to all go through that portal! Then we can learn about Gabriella's world! I'm jealous of Cupcake and the others who got to go there and rescue Peaches, I want to see the pictures of you and the others as anime characters too!" Cosmic Sailor Mercury declared.

"Before we make any decisions, all of us should discuss this together. Let's go tell Serenity what happened," Minako said, "And we need to get this slime stuff off of us! It stings!" While Minako, Setsuna and Chocolate went to the bathroom to wash the slime off, Sugar, Banana and Granola hurried off in search of Neo-Queen Serenity, who wasn't hard to find. She wholeheartedly agreed with the idea of having a big meeting, and she also felt that they should go through the portal anyway, even though it sounded like a trap. It wasn't very long until all the Sailor Senshi, both former and current, had gathered in the Crystal Palace meeting hall. Sugar, Banana and Granola explained the situation to everyone, and Minako and Setsuna also added what they had learned from Mirabelle.

"It's obvious what needs to be done next. Taiki and Yaten need to be rescued, and that means all of you need to go into that portal thing," Seiya declared.

"I agree with that as well, but does anyone have any objections or different ideas?" Neo-Queen Serenity asked.

"I'm not sure Gabriella can be trusted, but I can't think of any other ideas," Haruka said, "It should probably be safe for the Cosmic Senshi to go through the portal as long as you keep the Silver Crystal with you, Serenity. That way you can still use it if Gabriella or anyone else comes to this world to attack us." Serenity agreed, and all 16 Cosmic Senshi transformed, wanting to be ready for whatever they would be facing when they went through the swirling portal. Gabriella heard the Senshi approaching and put down her manga, smiling when she saw them.

"Once again, I promise I will not harm those of you who stay behind. I will accompany you through the portal as well, after everyone else goes first. The rest of you who gave up your powers to your children can read my manga if you want. It's all about your wonderful adventures, so you might like seeing it," Gabriella explained. One by one, the Cosmic Senshi climbed through the portal, and Gabriella followed them. It disappeared after she did, though the manga was left on the floor. Minako picked it up, curious, and began to read.


	17. Peppermint and Sugar vs Amanda

Chapter 17: Peppermint and Sugar vs. Amanda

Peppermint opened his eyes and looked around. He didn't remember those fan girls living in what looked a bit like a jungle, with palm trees and hanging vines.

"Is this the world you went to when you and the others rescued Peaches? This doesn't look like a place with anime stuff in it," commented Sugar, who was standing nearby.

"It's not. It could be a different part of their world. Maybe the portal got messed up and we got sent to a tropical island instead?" Peppermint wondered, and then he got an idea that frightened him. "Where are the other Senshi? Are we the only two around? I thought Caramel was coming with us."

"She might be in a different part of the jungle," Sugar suggested, "Let's just go and look around. And if it's a trap, then we can fight those girls!" Peppermint agreed, as he couldn't think of a better idea, and the two of them started to wander along, looking for signs of the other Senshi or their enemies. Then they heard it.

"Is that a song my Mom used to sing? It sounds like one of the Three Lights' songs," Peppermint realized.

"That must mean Taiki and Yaten are here! We can rescue them and go home!" Sugar exclaimed, and she rushed ahead eagerly. Unfortunately, she tripped over a vine and fell into a small pool of water that was surprisingly deep. Luckily, she was able to pull herself out of the pool, since she knew how to swim.

"Are you okay? I thought about giving you a vine to hold onto but then I was afraid you might pull me in too and...I'm just glad you're safe! Caramel would be so sad if something happened to you!" Peppermint gushed, hugging Sugar's damp body.

"I want to know whose idea of a trick it was to dig that hole and fill it with water!" Sugar whined, "I bet that vine was left there as a trap!"

"How do you know someone dug the hole on purpose? What if it was just a natural water pool?" Peppermint asked, surprised at how angry Sugar seemed.

"Because it's like in some movie where they play music to lure someone and then they fall in a big pit! I don't think that's Taiki and Yaten at all! I bet one of those mean girls is trying to trick us!" Sugar declared, jumping to her feet.

"They still might have Taiki and Yaten anyway. I want to follow the music, I want to make sure Mom's best friends are safe and rescue them," Peppermint said.

"Then let's go!" Sugar commanded, and she charged off again.

"Wait! You might trip on something again!" Peppermint called, hurrying after her, although she was faster. She didn't trip on anything, instead, her charge abruptly stopped when she crashed right into Amanda, who was waiting with a CD player that had the Three Lights songs on it.

"You! You dug that hole as a trap!" Sugar accused, "Mercury Cosmic Power, Make Up!" When her transformation was finished, Amanda slapped her.

"How dare you. Little Pluto spawn, how dare you desecrate Sailor Mercury's powers," Amanda hissed at her.

"As the first Mercury would say, you're the one who needs to dunk her head in water and repent! Mercury Aqua Mirage!" Cosmic Mercury retorted. She shot her icy water attack at Amanda, who jumped out of the way and grabbed Peppermint. She picked him up, causing him to drop his transformation wand.

"Try that little trick again or he gets it," she threatened. In response, Peppermint bent his head down and bit Amanda's arm. She yelped in pain and surprise and dropped him back on the ground with a thud.

"Mercury Aqua Mirage!" Cosmic Mercury tried again, this time hitting her target. Amanda was knocked backwards, giving Peppermint the chance to grab his transformation wand.

"Comet Planet Power, Make Up!" he called, and his brown Senshi outfit appeared on his body, which quickly morphed to a female form.

"AAAH! You creepy gender bender! You're just as bad as your mother, or father, or whatever Seiya is!" Amanda shrieked, lunging at Sailor Comet before she had a chance to attack. She grabbed both her and Cosmic Sailor Mercury, who had attempted to punch Amanda instead of just reusing her Senshi powers. Cosmic Sailor Mercury and Sailor Comet saw the world suddenly fade to black, as if all light had been extinguished.

"Come back here, you coward! I know you're around here somewhere, Amanda!" Cosmic Mercury called out into the void. There was a blinding flash of light, and they were suddenly back in the grassy jungle. However, Amanda was nowhere to be seen.

"Look at the water!" Sailor Comet exclaimed, pointing to the pool of water that Cosmic Mercury had previously fallen into. When the two of them looked at the pool, they could see what looked like the inside of an elaborate cathedral. Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune were lying on the floor, the Deep Aqua Mirror and the Space Sword hovering over their bodies. Usagi was kneeling next to them, and it was obvious that this was a scene of the past, when Haruka, Michiru and Neo-Queen Serenity had been teenagers.

"That could have been prevented if Sailor Pluto had just told them they had the talismans. She let them almost die," said a voice that sounded a lot like Amanda's. Sailor Comet and Cosmic Mercury looked back at the jungle around them, but they couldn't see Amanda anywhere.

"But she saved them! She brought her Garnet Orb and they formed the Holy Grail together!" Cosmic Mercury protested in defense of her mother. The scene in the pool changed. Several scenes in rapid succession were shown. In each, a person's heart crystal was shot out by one of the Death Busters, and each time, Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune merely checked to see if the heart crystal held a talisman, not seeming to care what happened to the people who were attacked.

"We must make sacrifices! It's to save the world from the Silence!" Sailor Uranus shouted before her face disappeared from the water's surface.

"If Sailor Pluto had told them that they were the true holders of the talismans, then none of those other people would have been hurt," Amanda stated, "And Seiya wasn't much better." The surface of the water rippled again, and a new scene was showing. This time, Seiya was playing softball with Usagi.

"Look how pushy Seiya is to Usagi! She keeps trying to tell him that she doesn't want to play softball, and he doesn't listen! Even worse, he is a liar!" Amanda accused.

"Do you want to break up with me?" Seiya taunted, leading to Usagi's protestation that she wasn't dating him in the first place.

"But it was the school sports festival, and that's something all the students have to participate in. It didn't have to exactly be softball, but Usagi would have had to play some type of sport, and Mom would be good at training her because she knows so much about sports," Sailor Comet reasoned.

"Oh, Seiya's evil goes beyond being a harsh sports coach to Usagi. If things had gone Seiya's way, not only would you have never existed, but poor Chibi-Usa Tsukino would have also disappeared from the timeline. Think about what that would have done," Amanda said triumphantly.

"Mom didn't know about Chibi-Usa at the time! That doesn't make her evil just for falling in love! People can't always help it if they fall in love with someone who doesn't return it, that wasn't Mom's fault!" Sailor Comet retorted.

"So you don't even care if that love would have meant that you never existed?" Amanda challenged him.

"Are you seriously trying to get him to hate his own mother?! Would you hate someone if you found out they used to have a crush on one of your parents before you were born?!" Cosmic Sailor Mercury shot back.

"If you can't be convinced of the true evil of Setsuna and Seiya, then you must be evil as well. And I will get rid of you and then your parents too!" Amanda roared. The illusions in the pool of water disappeared, and Amanda was standing on the other side of the pool. She leapt across the pool, and the two Senshi dodged her as she tried to grab both of them and failed.

"Are you really sure you want to kill anyone? What would your favorite Senshi think if you killed Seiya and Setsuna? Wouldn't Hotaru be sad? Setsuna was one of the Senshi who helped raise her. And Makoto Kino always loved the Three Lights. She wouldn't want you to kill Seiya," Sailor Comet pleaded.

"Setsuna was going to kill Sailor Saturn anyway, to prevent the Silence. So I will avenge Sailor Saturn!" Amanda declared. She picked up Sailor Comet and threw him, sending him flying through the air. Cosmic Mercury tried to catch him, but he just ended up landing on top of her.

"We're going to have to defeat her! Mercury Aqua Mirage!" Cosmic Mercury yelled, throwing a wave of icy water at Amanda.

"Comet Candy Swirl!" Sailor Comet called. He raised his hands high, and a gigantic lollipop began to form over his head. When it had become even taller than Amanda, he launched it at her. It landed on Amanda's head, knocking her out.

"Now we can find Taiki and Yaten and get out of here!" Cosmic Mercury cheered. A signpost with the Mercury and Comet symbols on it twirled down from the sky, and landed on the ground in front of them. Both Senshi's foreheads glowed with the same symbols, and then they both disappeared in flashes of blue and brown light.


End file.
